Bonds built by distance
by shunraiki elfen
Summary: Naruto was promised to marry Temari when they were old, but how will they work their relationship, with the distance, the village difference, and him being the new Yellow Flash by the time of the exams. A Story of action and romance, close and distant to cannon, with plot twists and unbelievable turns.
1. Prologe

**A/N: This is a Temari and Naruto arranged marriage. It is a good couple when shipped correctly, especially because of Naruto and his way to be overprotective with his precious people.**

 **Also there are few fics where Orochimaru is not the enemy, or a bad person. (Or at least I have only found two) So in this fic he will have left Konoha for the same reason as Tsunade, been tired of the bullshit of the villagers. He will be a sadistic bastard still doing his experiments, but no Otokage. (I'm still thinking if I made Madara appear before as the main enemy or I use Kabuto)**

 **Jiraiya will be a more active Godfather, spending time with Naruto and helping him train, also appearing in his birthday to be with him.**

 **Minato will have a younger brother (meaning twin thunder gods). He will have a Father roll with Naruto, also this will give me the freedom to overpower Naruto and team seven without been too out of the blue or hard to believe.**

 **Naruto will have contact with some characters early or later, so certain bonds can be explained, and some friendships will be stronger than others. Also he will meet Gaara early and affect him before the chunin exam.**

 **Finally I have the idea to send Sasuke with Orochimaru as is in the manga but for the reason that his teammates will be trained by Tsunade and Jiraiya.**

 **I only own the plot changes and the OC (Minato's brother and his family)**

The Kazekage was at the gates of Suna waiting for the Hokage to arrive. At the distance a group of people can be seen, surrounding a car pull by oxen. The Hokage and his wife obviously inside it, while surrounded by ANBU and a few jounins, the most obvious one been one with green spandex.

"Are you sure this is ok Min-kun?" Asked Kushina with a concerned face.

"It will be ok, remember that this is only part of a cooperation treaty." Replied Minato looking at her wife carrying a three month old Naruto.

"Yes, but what if they betray us, they will know how the son of the Yellow Flash is!" Said Kushina. After the hard process of been pregnant for ten months with the seal almost broken and the knowledge that if something was to happen to her, Naruto will have to carry with the fox was driving her mad, and making her completely untrustworthy of everyone. Her concerns increased while the door opened showing the ANBU Captain wearing his yellow robes and a Dragon themed mask.

"Relax sis." Said the masked man while removing it, showing a yellow buzz cut head with black eyes and a scar from his left side of his lip all the way up to his scalp. "You have as husband the Yellow Flash, and as a brother in law his younger self, his best student looking after you, and the very best ANBU offers, half of them trained by me, I must add. They will not try anything. If they do, remember that you also have the sister of the Hyuuga clan head and the wife of the Uchiha clan head, ready to kick ass and take names."

While a true statement, and also the possible back up, as Yonaro said of the Kazekage of the Sand, a mother can't be calmed down by mere words. Even with the big smiles showed by the other two occupants of the car, Kushina was uneasy with the marriage part of the new alliance, her little boy will be used as part of the betting pot, or worse, as bargaining chip.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The Forth Hokage is pacing around one side to the other of his office setting the last important aspects before his travel to Suna. In front of him, sited in his previous chair, Hiruzen Sarutobi enjoys watching him suffer, thinking to himself the good moment he decided to leave the position for the young blond._

 _"Relax Minato, my former teammates and I will look after the village." said the Third Hokage amused by the constant movement of things with quiet murmurs from Minato, while the blonde pulls his bangs and tries to find out any other thing needed in order to avoid going home._

 _In the two siting couch, without his mask Yonaro Namikaze, Minato younger brother, the second Yellow Flash, ANBU Captain and personal bodyguard of the Hokage, epitome of professionalism, is laughing his ass so hard that the ANBU mask has been lost for at least five minutes._

 _"He will not relax Jii-san." Said Yonaro laughing again, "he haven't told Kushina shit. All that you see is the great Yellow Flash, bane of Iwa, brightest mind of the generation, scared shitless because his wife will handle his ass tonight."_

 _While he rolled over the Hokage's office floor, a small chuckle was heard._

 _"Fuck you Kakashi, and tell Hayate to stop laughing." Said a very pissed off Hokage._

 _"Fuck who, Min-kun?" Said a sweet voice at the office door. Minato's hairs over his neck stood up, he wanted to run and hide and leave the village and possible try and look for another continent to flee. The sweet voice was so scary that any lesser men would already had soiled their pants, but not the ANBU, Kakashi and Hayate where rolling over the ground causing Hiruzen and Yonaro to break out laughing as hard as the other two men._

 _"Kushi-chan let me take my nephew with me for the night, Hianba and Himiwari will want to see him." Said Yonaro while trying to control himself, standing up and approaching his sister in law "In that way you can have all the night with your Min-kun and he can explain about the marriage deal with the Kazekage's daughter."_

 _With the speed of the Flying Lighting Thunder God and zero remorse he took Naruto and moved to his house on the Hokage Monument district, leaving alone the other four men for the wrath of the Blooded Habanero. Five minutes later her nickname made her honor, distinctive male feminine cries where heard all over Konoha, the Inuzuka hounds started to cry and howl and whimper, the Aburame bugs buzzed inside their hosts, so terrifying was the screaming of four of the more powerful men in the village, that Danzo had the imminent urge to close ROOT and flee to set an honest and good orphanage._

 _(Flashback end)_

The memories caused the Namikaze brothers to sweat drop. Kushina Uzumaki was a force to recon, and the state of the Third Hokage and two of the best ANBU, limping and cursing the woman's name caused a mixture of reactions between fear and amusement, of course Yonaro was not safe and out of range off payback, she had promised retribution for not telling her before. But that will be latter, they arrived and exited the car.

"Lord Hokage, I hope the travel was pleasant." Said the Kazekage receiving a death nod of the head, while the escort snickered under their breaths.

"Yes it was Lord Kazekage, shall we?" said Minato almost running to the meeting room.

The following week will be a run of paper work and talks between the Kages and common chat and gossip between the wives. The main ANBU guards, the Commander, Dragon and other two of the best, a Wood user and a Hyuuga were commanded to look after Kushina and Naruto while she hanged out with Karura, the Kazekage's wife, while the Hokage would have Dog, Bird and Boar, and the Jounin traveling with them.


	2. Suna

_(Flashback)_

 _The bedroom lights of the Kazekage were on, from the outside, a figure could be seen pacing around, hands moving and turning around from time to time to point a finger and scream something._

 _"_ _What the fuck! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! What do you mean marriage?" Screamed Karura in her husband's face. It looked like this 'marriage' was talking part of the peace treaties and alliances for the better part of a year._

 _"_ _You want me to just accept that MY DAUGHTER is to marry the son of, the son of HIM!" She was pissed, 'pissed'. Temari was her daughter and she suffered losses because of him._

 _In the three day conflict between Suna and Konoha, she saw how the Yellow Flash killed friends and family, taking lives, she lost a lot of people to the man that was to steal her daughter away. Maybe it has his son, but the point was the same. She could not understand why this was happening, some bad joke from the elders of course._

 _The screams could been heard clearly from the next room, where Temari was hugging a crying Kankuro. Her parents used to scream at each other from time to time, but this one was different. She was scared that maybe her father was going to attack her mother, they both were good and powerful shinobi, but she was pregnant, therefore Gaara was in danger._

 _"_ _Relax woman! We will go on with this, don't worry." Her husband said to her, his look was stern but kind, he didn't liked it either but it was needed. The Wind lord kept on removing missions, sending them to Konoha. The alliance was part of the elder's plans to reinforce Suna, and of course the offspring in the future were to belong to Sand. Some things never change, old fools thinking they know, screwing up with the young ones. The only thing that would never weight over his soul was the fact of how the Namikaze were. His daughter will be happy._

 _"_ _She will be fine, I faced the brothers in combat once, and shared a table once as well, if the son is at least one percent his father… I dare to say, she will be happy. I don't like it, but if this keeps her away of Shukaku, it will be done"_

 _Karura wanted to scream, this was even worse, she didn't knew Temari was targeted to be the carrier. "Ok, I don't like it, but maybe if my babies are safe, I will accept," she knew they will keep looking to use one of her children, but the more they kept them happy, the better._

 _(Flashback end)_

While the Kages worked out all the points in their agenda for the new alliance, the wives spent the day at one of the few areas with trees, talking and presuming their families, under the watchful eye of the ANBU escorts and the future Jounin-sensei of the Sand siblings.

After the morning 'ordered' tour of the village; village that wasn't unknown to Kushina; they came by to a play area. After the long walk both sat under a tree shade. "Allow me to introduce my children to you." Karura said with a smile while motioning to Baki and Temari to approach, "This little girl is Temari my eldest daughter, she is three years old, Baki is carrying Kankuro, one and a half, and this one," said while touching her stomach, "will be Gaara, in a couple of weeks."

Kushina smiled to the other woman, the bundle over her arms moved, she showed the Kazekage's wife the blonde boy with whisker marks. "This is Naruto, my son. Say hi baby!" She said while showing him to Karura.

"His whisker marks are cute." Said Temari while looking at Naruto, causing the two women to laugh a bit, while the eldest of the Kazekage looked at them not knowing what was happening or what was so funny.

Yonaro looked at what unfolded in front of him. Carefully so no one saw him doing hand-seals, he activated his Byakugan to see the girl that will become family. ' _She will be a good thing for him, educated and well mannered, also her Tenketsu are stable enough for a three year old; she will be low chunin when Naruto turns genin. I just hope that they will take well the news of them being offered to one another'._

 _(Flashback, night before arrival)_

 _Minato and Yonaro stood on top of one of the last trees they will see for a week. They used to do that since they learned Tree walking._

 _A calm and tranquil wind blew around them, they used to meditate while doing this, or a light spar, and also this was one of the few ways to run away from their fangirls._

 _"_ _I still remember when you didn't arrived one night. It was hilarious! I laughed my ass off for a week! Founding you perched to a tree because a fangirl wanted some Snu Snu!" Laughed the bodyguard remembering one off the few times tree walking saved their asses. Sometime very literal._

 _Calming down a bit, he looked at his brother. "What are you going to do? Aside of the obvious." Asked Yonaro, with a small smile, remembering their genin days._

 _Minato looked at the moon remembering when he rescued Kushina, and confessed his love for her. Also knowing that, when Naruto founded out that he never did anything romantic before that to woo his mom, pain and pranks were sure to come if he was one percent his mom. A small sigh escaped his mouth. "If the Kazekage takes my offer, I will make sure that they meet each other, share letters, maybe once a year travel for a few days, couple of week's tops, so they adapt to the other and the other's village, and Naruto can hang on with kids his age from another village."_

 _"_ _And this will start, when?" asked his brother, confidant and bodyguard._

 _"_ _Maybe five, or six. I don't know." His brother was depressed, both had the feeling that something was going to happen that will ruin some part of the treaty, something evil was looking after them._

 _"_ _I don't like it better than you Yonaro, but this is something we need, we pissed Iwa." They had pressure, a lot, coming from every corner of the village. And from some outside unidentified third parties. Their only backup, real backup, were the Sannin, whom were scheduled to be out of the village for at least another year._

 _(Flashback end)_

Yonaro smiled under his mask, his sister in law, and a woman that stole his heart at the same time than his brother's was happy. ' _And she has to be,'_ he thought with a smirk under his mask remembering the good old bad days, ' _we didn't kicked each other's ass for her sick and deranged pleasure and destroyed half off Iwa for her just for the kicks off it'._

"Yonaro-kun. I mean Dragon, please come here?" Said Kushina to his bodyguard.

"What do you need My Lady?" Replied with a graceful and over exaggerated bow the ANBU while he presented to them in a swirl of leafs and smoke, all the theatrics, causing Temari to giggle at his antics. Kushina just looked at him giving him the 'you-are-the-Kage's-escort-behave' look, while he pumped his fist to the air been happy that he impressed the Kage's daughter.

Kushina giggled a bit. "No need of formalities, we all be family one day, please remove the mask and share with us?" She said smiling while looking at Karura who looked at them weird. "He has a daughter, Himiwari, who is just as old as Temari-chan." Said the Hokage's wife, smile never leaving her face.

She then continued with her speech "It crossed my mind that you could be with her and play with her for a bit and help Baki-san a bit on his duties? If he allows it of course?"

Yonaro send a look at Tenzo and Honbua, his team, pretty much telling them to double their efforts looking after them, then looking at Baki for allowance.

Taking of his yellow cape and mask, the Kazekage's wife hold a breath, in front of her was a definition of mystery, the slim face sculpted to be identical to his brother plastered with the same smirk, a scar crossing his face, buzz-cut blonde hair and specially the opened Byakugan. ' _A blonde Hyuga? No, she called him Yonaro. The Forth's brother was named that, so what is this man doing with those eyes?'_

Yonaro noticed her looked and face palmed for his lack of care, he forgot to deactivate the Bloodlimit. "My apologies, we sensed a strong aura and used the eyes to look for it." said while deactivating the white eyes, what followed left Karura even more speechless, his eyes, instead of blue like his brother, were pitch black.

He smiled at her, then turned around to face Baki offering to carry Kankuro, so he could do his more pressing job of protecting his Lord's wife. Karura said that it was okay and that she could not asked for better daycare for her children than one of the Yellow Flashes. Yonaro produced a Kage Bunshin and gave Kankuro to him while he offered his hand to Temari. "Do you want to go to the swings?" The girl eyes turned big and looked for her mother's approval, which she gave, she looked at the blonde again and nodded taking his hand.

That night, after dinner and a small re-tale of the meeting, Karura asked her husband for a moment as the Kage was getting ready for bed. "I saw the face of the ANBU Captain, indeed it is his brother, but he had the Hyuuga bloodline active, and then when he turned it off he had black eyes not blue." She said.

The Kazekage had a serious face on his face. "This means that the legend is true." Looking at her wife's confused face, he elaborated. "It was said that the Fire Lord wanted Yonaro Namikaze in the case of Lord Jiraiya refusing the seat, but he was meant to learn as much as he could from the clans, but in order to achieve that, he needed access to the scrolls and techniques of the Doujutsu users. His wife is a Hyuuga, and after the lack of tact from Mizu causing her the loss of a cousin, and one of her Hyuuga eyes, the medics placed that pair of eyes on him. With this new info I can only guess that the tale of him getting both pair of eyes is real, and he, indeed have access not only to the Jutsu but also to those eyes." Both looked at each other, the Kage was supposed to be the strongest man in the village but if his escort was more powerful, and he was supposed to be ordered to be the real Kage, something big should have had happened.

"But how is it possible? The transplant of normal organs is too difficult, and for him to have two set of eyes? And in perfect sync?" Said Karura looking at the distance.

"Tsunade Senju." Said the Kage matter-of-fact.

"Do not think too much about it, we agree that in five years they will start to court each other and share time with one another. That will answer some questions, give us some time to plan ahead, and if needed we will have blackmail material, if needed."

"Maybe it will be ok, also that could mean backup, and we could call forth a new point on the alliance." Both looked at each other, maybe they weren't the perfect family picture but knew how to work around it for a mutual benefit.

The week of meetings and talking passed with the same occurrences, Yonaro was to be without his mask as he play and talked with Temari; for as far as she could hold a conversation; while looking at Kankuro. The girl favorite topic was the tales of war from him. He, as always the good planner, removed everything of the Three day conflict with Suna.

Karura and Kushina talked every day about everything, but the politician inside both of them helped them protect sensitive Intel from both villages. And the Kages played the very same political game of who can pull harder, said things better, and look prettier in their robes.

One day Kushina asked Yonaro to looked after Naruto as well, so that day two Kage Bunshins were created, one carrying Naruto and the other Kankuro, while the original one was showing of his adopted Fire nature to Temari creating a dragon of fire and fighting it with one of earth.

While one was feeding Kankuro under the watchful eye of Baki and the Sand ANBU the other was dispelled because Temari wanted to hold Naruto. That became the reason for one of the tenderest pictures Suna will have in so many years, because one of the Flying Gods was sitting in the center swing of the "grown-ups" holding the Kazekage's daughter on his lap while she hold and watched with interest and unbreakable concentration the blonde bundle that will turn into her future husband.

While swinging at a slow rhythm, Temari looked at Yonaro. "You have a daughter" she stated, he nodded and she asked.

"Do I remind you of her?" She wanted to know, she had heard people saying this, parents when they met a new child will say that.

His face was covered with a smile. "Yes little one, you see, my Himiwari is sweet and tender and will never harm anyone, unless she needs to protect someone and you are exactly like that, I can see a strong one in you."

Temari took his answer and thought about it while playing with Naruto's finger, he produced a picture from his vest, his wife and, at the moment two year old daughter, smiled with him. He showed it to her, and she giggled when she saw that mom and child where almost identical. "Their eyes are not like yours." She said.

He remembered when he was ordered to be Hokage, something that cause his downfall. _'If only you knew that my eyes are identical to them.'_ He thought with a sad smile. He was commanded by the Feudal Lord of the Fire Country to take the chair of Hokage and the title of God of Shinobi, of course a sixteen years old wanted adventures. 'Join the shinobi force of Konoha, visit exotic places, meet new people, kill them!' that was the slogan with the Third War.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A sixteen years old Yonaro stood in front of the council, looking at them argue over their Lord's orders, alongside him his brother Minato listened to one of his sensei's last exploit on the war, that included a couple of ladies with big assets, four big assets each, lots of sake, and sex. The motive of discussion lays on the fact that the Forth Hokage will be one of the most powerful leaf nin. To some men like Danzo this was the best excuse to enforce his ROOT project, while for others like Lady Miho from the Hyuuga clan was an insult and a disgrace for the clans. For others was a bad joke._

 _The orders sent by the Lord were simple; after de refusal of Lord Jirayia of the Sannin, Yonaro Namikaze was to learn and master as many clan Jutsu as possible while increasing his skills._

 _(Flashback end)_

Temari was looking at him with worry over her eyes, Yonaro was looking at the distance. "You spaced there for a moment." He looked at her standing in front of him holding Naruto carefully, he sat on the floor of the playground and motioned her to accompany him. She placed Naruto on his arms and touched his face, drawing a line over his scar. Her eyes stood with questions, she wanted to know more about her first true friend. "It is nothing little Temari, someone bad attacked me, that is all" He said with a smile rubbing the back of his neck. She looked at him and nodded accepting his answer, doing a 180 turn she began to tell him about the land and what she was going to do when she was older.

The farewell was full of protocol, Temari looked sad but knew that they will come again. She asked for permission to carry Naruto a bit and said goodbye to him. "Naruto, goodbye, see you again." And she gave him a small peck on the toddler´s lips. Kushina smiled at this tender scene that hold all the innocence of a small girl, while the Kazekage, (because it does not matter if you are the best father of the world or a complete asshole, you will be mad and act jealous) glared at Naruto.


	3. Konoha

Inside the car that returned the Kage to his village, a thinking pair of blondes watch a red hair sleep, both shared a look and talked in silence, using years of practice to read the other one with as much as the laps of their breathing, they knew this idea was stupid, but also knew that they needed Sand if Iwa wanted payback.

The other concern they shared was the sudden appearance of the Sannin, whom where accommodated on the roof of the car, sharing a drink and tales with the ANBU and the escort, they shared their reasons and that they wanted to be at Konoha.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The Snake Sannin Orochimaru was in one of his monthly travels to meet with his teammates. While camping and fighting against the campfire, that that night wanted only to piss off the Sannin, he saw on the road a disturbing image, the skin of a white snake, an omen, including the previous cases where all of his new sixty seven experiments failed and that also a couple of days ago someone stole a few scrolls from his new lab in the borders of Fire and Water country. "This is not good."_

 _Jiraiya was having the same thoughts, while doing his routine check with his spy network and the subsequent "literature research" at the hot springs, a woman offered herself to him, quoting, to do every hole she had, while he was a pervert, his main rule was to seduce said woman and then proceed to have fun in an even more private environment, so he knew that this was strange and ran back home at the very moment he had, of course after doing a lot of hands-on research._

 _Tsunade and Shizune where at a casino and they were having a roll, every machine, table, and bet was a victory for the Legendary Sucker. Shizune wanted to keep on going but the woman with pig-tails saw this as bad, making them ran to the meeting as fast as they could, a couple million richer, of course._

 _"_ _So, we all have this weird feeling." Asked and stated Jiraiya immediately after entering the bar where they were supposed to meet, his teammates had been there for a few minutes, and the food and drinks were already served. His teammates nodded in agreement and re-told in quick manner why they felt it and what were the facts to know that something was wrong. After a few bottles of sake, and Orochimaru laughing his ass off thanks to Jiraya trying to hit on Tsunade and the subsequent ass kicking she gave him they headed to the village meeting the Hokage committee halfway through._

 _(Flashback end)_

Their arrival was a matter of party, every citizen moved to the entrance gate and the main road towards the Hokage Mansion. Flowers flew landing on the path of the car, the rooftops saw shadows moving following the convoy.

Screams of love for the Hokage filled the air, people tried to get a glimpse of the Fourth but only saw the escort of the best ninja in the village. Jiraiya of course went directly to the hot springs to 'investigate' for his new book. Tsunade and Orochimaru headed to Yonaro's house. His wife was having problems with the cloned eye, which meant the experiment failed and both will be needed to fix it.

The night arrived faster for the travelers. The youngsters, Kakashi and Hayate disappeared almost after arriving to the mansion. The older ones stood at the arrival of more orders or the release from their jobs.

Yonaro arrived to his house in the Hokage's Monument District after been released from duty. He opened the door to be greeted by a tall man with long black hair with purple markings framing his eyes. But also he had a black eye. "Don't ask." Was the only thing Orochimaru said, with a nod he left the house. Yonaro walked in and looked at the small living room, his wife was resting on the sofa with a bandage covering her eyes. Tsunade motioned him for them to move to the balcony outside the main bedroom, she had a somber look.

"She is not okay. The eye is been rejected by her body. There is as much as we can do right now." The news were not pleasant, her wife lost an eye while fighting against the Mist Hidden Village and Orochimaru decided to clone one of Yonaro's eyes for her. But after four years of the transplant, she couldn't use it.

"Orochimaru thinks that maybe cloning her other eye. But it will be at least another year." Her face showed sorrow for that, after the successful adaptation of both pair of eyes implanted on him, this was supposed to be simple, but time was running short and they were at square one.

"Okay, thank you for telling me this." His eyes were glassed, he turned around and headed to the living room. While exiting his room, he saw Himiwari looking at him. Making his way to her, he picked her up and carried her to the living room to see his wife.

Carrying his daughter, he approached his wife, who was raising from the couch. Even with her eyes covered, the sad face was enough to brake his heart. He sat at her side, Himiwari moved to sit over her mother's lap. She hugged her daughter and turn to where her husband was. "Don't worry love, is okay, they will fix me again, you'll see."

The three member family hugged each other, and stayed that way for what seemed to be hours. After some time Hianba was sleeping peacefully over her husband's shoulder. As gently as he could, he picked her up and took her to their bedroom, he placed her on their bed and covered her with a light silk bed sheet. The summer wind entered through the open window, swaying the curtains. Himiwari jumped to the bed to be with her mom.

A shadow moved on the side, Yonaro looked at the general location of the shadow. "She is your care now Boar. Be ready if you need to send Cat for Tsunade." He moved to kiss his two ladies on the forehead, and walked to the balcony. "I'll be back by… I don't know, I need to vent." And jumped out to the street and to the east side of the village.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other, sweat covering their faces and bodies. The fire red hair was a mess, tangled and sprayed all over the pillow. Minato sported a goofy grin and closed eyes showing what a pleased man he was at the moment. Their love making session of full body caressing with different parts of the other's body and the demonstration that the Yellow Flash could move, in what she would call 'torturing slow pace', gave the young couple the means for a good night's rest.

"That was great, you bottle up a lot this time." Said the pleased wife, while caressing her husband's chest. He looked down at the mess of red, purple and pink, the grin never leaving his face. His hand moved fast and expertly to pinch her ass making her yelp. Thing he took to his advantage to place her above him, and kissing her hungrily giving her the cue to have a round two.

"Oh my! You are this hard already. Naughty boy!" She said stroking his length. Minato was one of those men that, while not the longest one, knew how to move and please a woman. And Kushina loved how he felt inside of her.

Raising a little, she straddled him and with her hand, directed his member to her soaking entrance. In one fluid movement, and using his Hiraishin, she was resting her back over the wall with her husband pumping furiously.

Moaning and grunting could be heard over the window. Yonaro shrugged trying not to imagine what was going on inside with no results. They were as loud as the next couple was, but still it was not a picture he wanted, especially after he had already seen the bite marks on his body the day after in their morning training. He couldn't go and vent with his brother, so he went west, to the border of the village to see the only couple that could help him vent.

Jumping over the roof tops at a stunning speed that stop his escort from following him, Yonaro arrived to the Hyuuga compound. On the outside, the main gate a couple of Hyuuga grunts stood guarding it. He announced his reasons and one of them went inside to fetch the twins. When they came out, the three headed out, going deep towards the forest.

Hiashi arrived first to the clear they were to use, turning around to see his brother land with the same elegant jump. The right leg slightly bent, left one a bit to the back and both hands on his back. Yonaro landed with a more extreme landing, left knee on the ground, right leg bent to hold his weight, and both hands on the ground to support him, a real Superhero landing.

The twins were dressed with long brown robes, beneath it both used mesh shirts and hand guards, and leg grieves and knuckle bracers. Yonaro was sporting sweat pants and t-shirt. "You are pissed, and let me guess, your brother is busy. Ground rules?" Said Hizashi, looking at Yonaro cracking his knuckles. "I go blind, you go full on." And he lunged forward.

Hiashi and Hizashi got on their Gentle Fist stance, Byakugan open. Yonaro had his normal black eyes, but his movement were as fluid as ever. The first few blows were just easy dodges for the twins, but the blonde kept on attacking. Dodging and jumping, and stopping the blonde's attacks. After an hour of pure taijutsu, were Yonaro ended with a useless arm and a clogged lung, they changed to ninjutsu.

Fire and water and earth clashed as their final strikes reached the center of the already destroyed forest area. Yonaro stood wet and scorched, no t-shirt and his sweat pants were almost nonexistent, while the twins stood with minor bruises on their faces.

"So, what urged this?" Asked Hiashi, in a standard Hyuuga head clan. The brother stood behind his brother looking at their brother-in-law panting and trying to catch his breath.

"She is two steps to be blind. Orochimaru's experiments are useless at this point. I'm half a reason away to go over Mizu and pull out Ao's eye from his useless skull to get it back to her." Yonaro was looking at the ground, pissed.

The three men were looking around to the destruction made by them. "Tenzo is not going to like it." Said Hizashi, the three looked at each other and started laughing, their combat was heated and destructive.

They were walking back to the village, the ANBU Commander had his escort mixed with the one accompanying the twins. The three were looking for a solution to their problem, and trying to have Yonaro go and actually spend time with his wife.

"You have a bigger job now, and that is to look after our sister. So calm down, think it through, and if we really, REALLY, have to go, we go. But not before. Okay?" The words of Hizashi sounded true on him. He was about to go and cause a conflict with other village.

Also it didn't help the three men, that the twins also wanted payback, in the form of a beheaded body burning down while they run his head around his village like he was a flag.

They separated when reached the blonde's house. "Take her to lunch. If needed, we take your job on our hands." The idea was promising, he also knew he needed vacation. A fast travel to the thermal waters was in order.

"We will go out for a couple of days, I'll run it around Minato tomorrow" Yonaro said his goodbyes and headed home. The twins turned around and headed for the Hyuuga compound.

"The negotiations were successful, we can officially add Suna as an ally. But yearly travels will be needed" Said Minato to the Council. In no way he was going to tell them that he offer his son to have their help. All the members expected nothing less from their Hokage, except for a few that were with him when they almost repeated in Sand what they did to Iwa.

Murmurs of acceptance filled the room, every member had something to win; the only thing Minato hated the most, the backstabbing politics. His time as Hokage, the last few years showed him the rotten true of the village, a sick infestation of willpower and conquest. Men like Danzo trying to get every bit of power possible, other, like the clan heads, looking for openings to debilitate and consume the lesser ones. The civilians trying every day to win more power, they were voting a law where the escorts must be ninjas.

Yonaro stood behind him, looking at the people, every member had something to win, every session someone got more powerful. He was meant to be Hokage, and at times he wished he got the position to leave his brother out of it, but other he was glad he wasn't the man been harassed every day.

After the briefing of the meetings with the Kazekage and the review of the agenda of the day, the brothers sat at the Hokage's office. They had a small talk and later Minato was apologizing for not been supportive to his brother. "Oh calm down! You were very busy, and I have more family."

With a sterner look, he turned towards his brother. "I need a few days off. The rest of the week and weekend. Hope you don't mind." Minato looked at him without a smile. "Kushina told me. Tsunade went to us to find some kind of sealing array or something," Yonaro looked up at him, a smile of gratitude showing in his face, "besides your other option is going to Mist to kill Ao, and I can't authorize that." Then both laughed hard, knowing each other perfectly, Minato knew his brother's thinking.

The next day, the gates of the village saw a family of three leaving early in the morning. The destination, the hot springs. The reasons, a well-deserved R&R after months of escort and back-to-back missions.


	4. Red night

**A/N Thanks to all of you that follow my little madness and allow me to mess with this story. Review it so I know what I'm doing okay and what I have to change. Peace out.**

After a month passed and nothing mayor happened, the village was as prosperous as ever, the knowledge of the negotiations with Sand where the topic of the everyday routine of the citizens. Both Namikaze households where at peace, the brothers going early to train and level a section of the forest, having Tenzo fixing it, the sisters-in-law shopping or gossiping about their husbands to amuse the other. The Uchiha and Hyuuga hate going on trying to prove who was the best demonstrating how the most powerful clans could behave like children. Kuromaru trying to mate with Shioritsuki, while she would kick his furry ass. Peace and tranquility so, the Sannin cleared their minds and decided to leave.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you can call us when needed, for we leave now" Said the Snake Sannin bowing a little while his teammates said their goodbyes to the Namikaze and to Mikoto Uchiha, former student of the Slug Sannin, their goodbyes were short, when the three hidden ANBU made their move, clearing the room, while a Masked man turned the Kage's chair to show himself sitting on it.

The masked man snickered and moved with a vortex that absorbed him. Every person in the office got battle ready and waited for the man's next move, when Mikoto screamed, "Circle each other, back to back, that was the Kamui!" Only for the warning to be too late. A hand grabbed the hair of the Uzumaki and pulled her to the vortex.

Minato entered immediately in Hokage mode, shooting orders left and right while putting on his robes and gear, Yonaro sat cross-legged, meditating while looking for his sister in law, the Sannin jumped out to the roof looking for more combatants, while the rest of the ANBU moved dispatching news of an imminent attack.

Deep inside the forest, a ritual altar stood with Kushina tied up to it while the masked man did hand-seals to extract the fox. A scroll at her feet began to write itself with seals and symbols, then the fox was pulled from her belly and sealed inside the scroll.

The man transported himself to the village, where he unsealed the fox. "Destroy this village fox." Ordering him and the red-blooded eyes of the fox changed showing that he was controlled by him.

While the Sannin helped their Sensei and the village shinobi reduce the damage done by the fox, on the outskirt, after a fast rescue mission and the meeting with the man responsible, the brothers were ready to show this masked man why Iwa feared them.

But what could have been a monumental ass kicking didn't happened because the situation require for them to split, having more jobs to do than men for the jobs, so Minato took a barely alive Kushina to try and seal the fox back to her while Yonaro will track down the man and fight him.

After a fast looking and with the tracker wolf's help he founded the man. "So you come and do all of this, I will not ask why, it is obvious, so I will just kill you." Said Yonato while removing the Gravity Seals.

The masked man laughed and attacked, catching the blonde's fist and countering with his own. When their fists first met he said. "You are correct, so let's skip the pleasantries and fight. You are just one of my many targets. Busy night, places to be, people to kill, you know."

Yonaro threw his left fist to nail the man in the face, but it didn't hit, instead the man turned intangible and his fist just passed with no damage, the few following seconds of taijutsu were hits to the air as every blow passed the masked man like nothing.

The following moments where dedicated to ninjutsu, showing the same results. A water dragon, the great fire ball, a landslide of mud, were a few of the attacks that passed the masked man without concern to him.

Their fight continued like that for a few minute, Yonaro using more and different Jutsu to try and hit him, while the masked man laughed and taunted, the Namikaze was losing his cool.

On the other side of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi was ordering his summoning Enma and other shinobi to move and try to contain the fox.

Orochimaru was having his own problems, his summoning the Snake King Manda wanted, for the first time, sacrifices to work with him. In the end, after a petty argument the snake fought the fox. From the air Gamabunta the Toad Chief fall over it, mocking Manda, **"YOU HAVE TO FOCUS ON FIGHTING NOW, LATER YOU CAN ARGUE THE PRICE OF YOUR SERVICES, WALLET!"** Manda snaked his way to grab the fox in a deadly grip **"SHUT UP, HIGH PRICED FOOD, WHEN THIS IS OVER WE'LL SEE WHO IS BETTER, SO DON'T DIE ON ME OLD FOOL."** The fox moved from under the toad and released himself from the snake and decided to attack been stopped by Katsuyu, **"PLEASE, WE HAVE TO FIGHT TOGETHER NOT BETWEEN US,"** she said while Tsunade nailed the fox on the head causing it's head to dig in the ground and causing a small quake. The other two Sannin and his summons decided, that if this woman had enough balls to hit a chakra fox, head on, and survive to do it again, she will turn to pacify them and they will suffer, making them work together.

Minato looked at the village fighting the demon fox, others helping evacuate, and others looking for survivors, his wife fading away, and no chance to subdue the fox enough to redo the seal. His face showed the despair he was felling and the hatred towards that mystery man.

One attack of the masked man revealed himself, Yonaro saw how he used a Teleportation Jutsu that he knew very well. Remembering Mikoto and how she screamed 'Kamui', he face-palmed. "You are an Uchiha; that was the Kamui." The man continued his assault while the ANBU was able to re-think a plan and fight back. The man pulled out a set of chains, attaching them to his wrists flowing behind him.

A charge from him made Yonaro to try and fight back, of course the man became intangible and dragged him with his chains, pulling him to the ground forcing Yonaro to disappear using the Hiraishin, appearing on the other side of the opening.

 _'_ _There should be a way to attack him, maybe using the Kamui. No, the Hiraishin, that was easier, he has to be tangible to attack me, and still, timing is essential. I have to show him who is top dog.'_

Charging again while going through a very fast set of hand-seal, Yonaro located himself in front of the man. "Oh! Changing tactics won't help you. I have study the two of you to know your skills." Taunted the man, but the blonde was ready, his stance a lot lighter than before, his left hand open, arm extended below his waist, right arm extended above his head, legs flexed enough for him to pivot when needed, waist turned to make his body stand and turn as he see fit.

Opening his eyes, white voids met his enemy, veins popping out from his side and a smirk of triumph on his face. "You are inside my divination, asshole." Charging forward he began the first Bloodlimit modification he created, "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Hiraishin (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Flying Lightning Thunder God) His palms moved at the speed of light hitting every single chakra path of his opponent.

The man dropped to one knee, breathing heavy. Yonaro performed more hand-seals, opening his eyes again, the white was filled by three tomoes each eye. The next barrage of attacks consisted in precise chakra closing hits mixed with the Thunder God speed and the Sharingan ability to follow the enemy.

The man looked at him with surprise and rage, a man with something more than what he had was pissing him off, and Yonaro did it on purpose so he could be distracted and his attacks failed.

"Perfect eye-sight, 360 degrees defense, and perfect following capacity. I took our best Jutsu and improved it to a level where no one could reach. But this is taking too long, just die ok."

Opening his eyes one last time, his eyes were a mix of a white void, three black circles showing the Rinnegan and the Elemental Magenkyo Sharingan. Throwing a three pronged kunai at the head of his opponent he loaded a Rasengan, his opponent allowed the kunai to pass him while Yonaro charged running at him, in the moment his enemy grabbed his shoulder he used the Hiraishin and appeared on top of his foe, in one swift motion while taking his kunai he slammed a now red solid-looking sphere of pure chakra on his back.

"Katon. Rasengan Hou! (Fire style. Spiral Cannon)" he screamed clashing his evolved Fire style Rasengan on the back of the Uchiha, at the same time he used his gained ability to see Tenketsu closing all of those where the Rasengan collided, and also placing a Hiraishin seal on his back.

His enemy tried to flee while praising him of the attack, the next second another seal was placed over his heart splitting him from the fox. The foe decided to use the Kamui to run away, opportunity that Yonaro used to pick some blood from his nose in his right index finger, drawing a line and some fang like figures over his left arm he began the hand-seals for the summoning jutsu.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu. Akuma Okami Pakku! (Summoning Jutsu. Demon Wolf Pack)" slamming both hands on the ground creating a cloud of smoke big enough to be seen by the villagers, ten white wolves appear with him standing on top the alpha female.

Minato saw this and released a breath he was holding, his wife was fading and fast, and the only functional Sannin was Orochimaru with his summoning Manda. ' _He was a hard enemy brother, but I just can do one thing now, please be here so you can forgive me.'_

A small dog with a leaf bandana appeared in front of Yonaro, Pakkun was carrying a scroll with Minato´s plan and a Katsuyu for him to replenish his chakra and healing any wound he could have.

The scroll had Yonaro's worst nightmare, a goodbye letter. _Dear brother, we don't have time, I need you here so you can use the pack to hold the fox, while I use the Reaper Seal to seal it inside Naruto, Kushina is almost death and I don't have the body type nor the power to be its jailer, don't argue, because neither do you. Please forgive me, hurry Yonaro, the village need the twin Yellow Flashes._

The fox took quick job of Manda, standing over him, three of his tails holding Gamabunta, while Katsuyu and Enma were helping citizens alongside Tsunade, a combined attack of earth, oil and fire from the Sannin got the fox out of balance while getting ready to shoot the Bijuudama over the center of Konoha, this momentary distraction gave the villagers a few seconds to see their end, at the very end a white blur slammed on its side, followed by a second and a third until the ten wolfs, the entire combat pack of the most powerful summons clashed with the fox. Shiroitsuki, been the only one able to do hand-seals performs a basic water wave dropping the Kyuby even more off balance.

" **That is the first one bitch, there are more like that coming over your sorry multi-tailed furry ass! You two stand up, come on, your partners are fighting and you are resting. Get ready Yona-kun, whatever your brother is going to do will happen shortly."**

"Yes Shiori-chan, but I wish I could kill it." Yonaro turned and saw his brother and sister, Kushina barely alive while Minato looking somber.

"Brother I need ten minutes to gather all of my chakra and drawing the needed seals. Please forgive me." He headed to a clearing very far away from the village while Yonaro had to look after Kushina and kick the fox's nine-tailed ass.

"Shiori-chan get ready, we will go head on while the pack do as much as they can to damage it." Yonaro felt another person, looking again behind him he saw his wife Hiaba with his twin brothers Hiashi and Hizashi, and the Uchiha head, Fugaku.

"Mikoto will look after Kushina, What do you need?" Asked Fugaku while the Hyugas were ready to follow their brother in law and husband.

"Take her with Minato, Hizashi you are faster, go find Miko-chan and take her with you, you take care of her, them both. Hiashi, you will help clear the debris and help using the Byakugan to find survivors, all of your clansmen. Darling you go with him, then find, help and take the Sannin and Jii-jii to where my brother is. Fugaku, coordinate with the Police forces to clear a path to the training ground 36, use as many nins as you need, all of them if needed, a straight path from here to there, and I will be dragging its sorry ass there, bring Yuhi and Nara, whomever is left of the nins are to cover the retreat of the Sandaime and the Sannin, I handle this shit." Fugaku and the Hyugas jumped down the wolf back at the same time that the fox commenced his efforts against the pack.

The pack of wolves, Okamis, were raised by Yonaro and Shioritsuki, each one had a very specific type of job inside the pack, a flank to cover, a specific area of attack, the kind of damage. They were specifically prepared for combat, there were also smaller ones for escort, tracking and three sentient enough as Shiori for messengers. The bigger ones fought in coordinated attacks to damage the enemy, only the alpha could use chakra so the rest focused on making the target bleed.

Over the years they made a bond, not only with their alfas, but also with the other Namikaze family, so, they felt Kushina's life fading, they had a target, they were mauling down said target, said target had deep gashes over his back, they were making it bleed, and oh boy, they wanted blood.

The villagers that knew began to cheer, for they knew that with the entire pack summoned, the fox will be defeated. Some shinobi thought the same, while others, especially those that have fought with Yonaro knew that this was another gamble to stall the fox.

Shinku Yuhi and Shikaku Nara appeared behind Yonaro, while he finished the Fast Propeled Air Bullet Jutsu with Shiori, they looked at each other waiting and pondering why he wasn't the Hokage. He was, single handed, giving hell to the Kyubi, he looked at them. Yonaro's eyes turned more purple, the veins on the sides of his head grew bigger and larger and the black dot and tomoes merged creating three circles where the first had three tomoes while the second had two, his summoning opened her eyes showing the same eyes.

"Where are the youngsters?" He asked, his voice deeper and more mature, far from his original playful tone.

"Save, a barrier is holding them close to the Valley of the End, what do you need from us?" Said Shikaku, while the three ninja looked at the fox been mauled down by the wolves.

"Shikaku will go for the youngsters, your only job is to shape them, to avoid this, this village future is been placed on your hands. Now go"

"Shinku, you go to the basement of the Hokage mansion. I don't care what you have to do but I want Danzo and his sorry excuse of ANBU here. Don't get killed"

Reluctantly, both moved to carry on with their orders while the brother of the Hokage kept the fox pinned down. With a bow both ninja removed themselves from Shiori's back. She began to perform the justu while he did the same seals, when the first offense of the pack was decimated to only one biting one of the fox tails, the fox charged at Shiori charging another Bijjudama.

" **Get ready, he is here.** **Ninpo. Okami no Yoroi! (Ninja art.** **Wolf Armor)** **"**

"Ninpo. Okami no Yoroi. Susanoo! (Ninja art. Wolf Armor Susanoo)" After the combined screams of the wolf and the human, Shioritsuki stopped the fox with her right paw while her body flashed in purple and the samurai armor of the Susanoo enveloped her, revealing her with a sword she promptly used to slam it on the fox's head.

Over a hill very far away, so he would not be noticed or seen, the Masked Man stood looking at the demonic wolf being enveloped by the Susanoo, something he did not expected, but non the less, his plans were already hold back, and he would need to retreat to find and muster a new plan.

Inside the mansion a long haired shinobi was bleeding from a wound, dying we had only one wish, to see his daughter be the best Kunoichi ever.

The ten minutes period Minato requested gave to the villagers one of the biggest battles the ever saw, a fox and a wolf that where wrestling while the rest of the pack focused their efforts one limb at a time. The impossible was possible, someone was fighting the strongest Tailed beast losing only one of the ten wolves, and said beast was on the monumental 'ass' end of a monumental ass kicking. But a beast of raw chakra could not be killed, only contained. The pack with their leader infused with Susanoo kicked the fox to the training ground where baby Naruto was over an altar and Minato was already doing hand signs, the plan never changed, they will trap the Kyubi and seal it on Naruto, with no losses.

But as every good plan that seems flawless, something happens, when Minato began the last set of signs, the Susanoo dissipated, and Kyubi made quick order with the pack, Yonaro was not only chakra empty, we was not running on fumes, he was not using Shiori's chakra. Years ahead, this fight would be legendary, him being placed on top tier of the very best, but in that specific moment, Yonaro Namikaze was fighting and using chakra out of pure will. The fox destroyed one tier of the seal array and almost crushed Naruto with its tails.

So, in the end, Kyubi bested a Hokage, the Sannin without Summons, the Sannin with Summons, the Yellow Flash number two with all his pack, and Shioritsuki with Susanoo.

When the fox saw what was to happen he decided to attack Naruto, but golden chains made of chakra stopped him, on a tree top, Kushina and Hizashi stood, with the Sannin, the Sandaime, the other two Hyuuga brothers, and the Uchiha new clan head spouses.

Minato raised a dome sending all of those that were ready to fight with their most beloved Kage, and the last members of a clan that looked after the other clans, into the air, leaving him inside.

Orochimaru attacked the dome with his Thousand Hand Snakes Jutsu while Yonaro and Jiraiya clashed with a combined Great Fireball Oiled Wind Bullet but the dome send them back to the casters. Kushina Uzumaki, his wife did the impossible while the others tried to breach the dome, in her near death state she used the Hiraishin to be with her husband, a second altar was erected and Minato did the hand seals for the Reaper Seal.

"I'm sorry Min-kun, but my son needed his mom close to him." Kushina said to Minato while he sold his soul for his village.

"I know Kushi-chan, our son will be a hero, and everybody will love him." Said Minato.

But the fox had other plans in mind, and with one last pull of raw strength, it attacked Naruto, piercing his parents, both rushing to protect their boy.

On the outside Jiraiya and Yonaro were attacking the dome with only negative results. Jiraiya had burned his arm so bad that one more hit will literally blew it of its place, while Yonaro was using chakra that wasn't his, Shiori hugging him from behind to give him the last of her chakra, he had half his Tenketsus burned or closed. Tsunade and Orochimaru were trying to stop a crying and cursing Jiraiya, while the Hyuugas where doing the same with Hianba, then Yonaro heard the words Naruto's parents directed to him, making him hit the ground on his knees, his wife hugging him from behind while Shiori on her tailed wolf form rested over his lap to try and give him more chakra.

"I am sorry my son, but know that mom will be with you forever, you have to be strong, this life is hard and we will not be with you, but your uncle Yonaro and aunt Hianba will look after you, also your godfather Ero-sensei will be there for you; just don't learn everything from him, and Hokage jii-jii, and Mikoto's kids Itachi and Sasuke, and your cousins Neji and Himiwari. Promise mom that you will eat your vegetables, and don't eat ramen every day, sleep early and train hard, and shower regularly, ask your family for help, Tsunade-shishio and Orochi-kun; always smile and be as happy as you can, and have friend, a lot of those that you know will be there forever. I'm sorry Min-kun, I took your time." Said Kushina, while Minato only smiled and looked at his wife.

"No, it is okay, I was going to say the same. Son we are proud of you, we know what you will face with this burden I'm placing over your shoulders, but you will beat it and become even better than me. Son we already promised you on marriage, so be a good friend with Temari first, and look after her and make her happy." His eyes then founded his sensei and his brother's eyes, with the look that ask for forgiveness.

"Brother, lower this thing, we can control it. We can beat that thing." Were Yonaro's pleadings but fell in deaf ears, the seal was done and the fox began to shrink and be absorbed by Naruto. "No Minato, lower this dome! MINATO DAMNIT, DON'T DO IT, YOU ASK FOR FORGIVNES BUT YOU ARE THE ONE RUSHING TO DO STUPID THINGS! CANCEL IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yonaro's screams could be heard in the closed night, his voice was the only noise herd, his hands bailed in fists hitting the dome, burned and broken, his family holding him, until his eyes watered canceling the White Rine-Sharingan and his voice broke. "Don't do it brother, please you have to be here for him, to show him and guide him, Kushina, Minato, I don't want to lose more family! PLEASE BROTHER!" He reached his peak, the withdrawal of the night began and he pass out not before hearing something surreal.

 **"** **Kushina, please forgive me, I will look after the kit."**

Orochimaru and Tsunade looked up, looking at the Kyubi cry and show remorse after killing his host and her husband, his red eyes showed the reduction of the Sharingan tomoe's.

The fox voice was heard by a few, and even less saw a single tear on his eye. Eyes that showed how the Kyubi lost the control of the Uchiha the last second before killing his friend. For you see, his jailer was a good person, every night she will spend an hour or two in her mindscape talking to the fox, and if fate wasn't a nasty bitch, Kushina Uzumaki would of have been able to release the full nine tails chakra shroud with zero drawbacks.

One of the worst attacks suffered by them was over, people cheered but only a few mourn and cry. On another village, on another country, a blond girl, no older than three woke up after a nightmare, crying and looking for her new friend, she didn't knew what, but she would ask and beg to her father to allow her to write to her friend Yonaro, she couldn't take that feeling out of her chest.

Shinobi from all clans and ranks appeared when the bodies of the Forth Hokage and his wife met the ground lifeless, and the brother of the Flash screamed a yell so cold and breaking that the village froze, they thought that it was a second attack of the fox, suddenly word spread, like wildfire, the Forth used an infant to beat the fox sacrificing his own life.

Civilians and ninja cheered for the Forth sacrifice, people got rescued, injuries healed, and a party was thrown. Only a few didn't went.

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

\- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Hiraishin (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, Flying Lightning Thunder God): A rank Taijutsu. Standard Hyuga clan attack, where the enemy is hit sixty four times. Yonaro took it to a next level, while unlocking the Byakugan first, and with his natural ability to see perfect when tunneling with the Thunder God is able to inflict both, physical and internal damage, while at the same time he closes or destroys the enemy Tenketsu.

\- Katon. Rasengan Hou! (Fire style. Spiral Cannon): A rank Ninjutsu. Jutsu created by Minato Namikaze, Yonaro Namikaze had to modify it based on the fact that after the eye implant his dominant nature became Fire, following the standard Uchiha Nature. The ball of chakra mixed with fire cause a devastating blow that burn and scorch the contact area at the same time.

\- Kuchyose no Jutsu. Akuma Okami Pakku! (Summoning Jutsu. Demon Wolf Pack): C-B rank Ninjutsu. The demon wolf pack is a group of ten Okami raised by the immortal Shiroitsuki, one is used for frontal distraction, four attack the flanks of the enemy two at a time, two the back, one is backup, and one is support for the alpha.

\- Ninpo. Okami no Yoroi. Susanoo! (Ninja art. Wolf Armor Susanoo): Dojutsu. Due to the mental and emotional connection between Shiori and Yonaro, the former can be enveloped by the Susanoo while both are in direct contact with the other. While both using it at the same time, the drawback is canceled.

 **Stats:**

Yonaro Namikaze

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 5

Intelligence: 4.5

Strength: 4.5

Speed: 5

Stamina: 5

Hand-Seals: 5

Total Score: 38.5

Genjutsu, Speed and Hand-seals modified due to the Sharingan-Byakugan eyes implanted on him.

Shioritsuki: Immortal demon wolf, she awakes every fifty years under new moon looking for a new master. Her abilities are similar to a normal A class Shinobi. Her contract with Yonaro is for life because she felt the man's heart and saw the pure in it. She can perform hand-seals and up to C rank jutsus. With her summoner, she can perform at the same level his companion works. In the Third War, her pack hold back Kumo reinforcements trying to reach Iwa while Yonaro and Minato singlehandedly destroyed the Tsuchikage forces.


	5. Aftermath

Orochimaru was looking at his teammates hugging, trying to help ease each other emptiness that the Namikaze couple left, his sensei placed a reassuring hand over his shoulder, noticing the glassed eyes and silent tears.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Orochimaru and Minato were looking at each other while the Sannin was treated by multiple profuse injuries, again one of the experiments of the Snake Sannin got out of control and almost killed him with his future apprentice Anko. The Hokage offered him the same deal offered before to his friends, and he took it, he could not stay in a village where his mind was not value, but also Minato didn't stop his investigations and experiments, some of the most useful were even encouraged by him, the most promising war artifacts to keep the teams alive in the field. He never stopped him, and this earned the man the respect of the Sannin. Also Kushina always looked after him, she used to work with the Snake, going over him like a mother hen when he got injured and helping him shape an infant Anko to the Kunoichi she will become._

 _"I'm sorry Orochimaru but you have to stop. Maybe doing them outside the village."_

 _He looked at the thinking figure of the Fourth, he had already a base in the border of the Fire country. "I can take my experiments to the facilities I procured at the border."_

 _Kushina sighed quite heavily, she didn't wanted for the Sannin to leave, but this was needed, her husband was losing power every day in the council. "Just keep in touch Orochi-kun. You have to come back when he is born."_

 _Orochimaru left the next day after delivering the good news about Hianba missing eye._

 _(End flashback)_

The memories of a blonde boy laughing at the stupidity of the sensei that was his teammate and friend. A red hair woman franticly looking over his injuries. A couple of blondes challenging him to become better and honing his skills plagued his mind.

A crying person was not strange when someone is death, but for someone like Orochimaru, it was different, that was only other step of life. But Minato earned his respect, Kushina his admiration, so he will be sad for them, and cry for them.

Hizashi was sad, the Forth was helping him and his brother to clean the divisions of their clan, and also, he was family, his brother in law, and his teammate. His brother Hiashi was at his side looking at his sister and the summon wolf in human form looking after the other Namikaze, he had worked in team with the brothers.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The Hyuuga twins were on top of a tree looking at the border, the Namikaze brothers were alongside them, the four looking at Shikaku Nara planning, kneeled on top of another tree with his hands bailed in fists one on top the other. The four knew this stance was when he was stressed. The fighting grounds, the Uzumaki village. The enemy, Suna, Iwa and Mizu. The target, terminate the war. And their team leader had planes for every aspect and every one. They moved in the night as the shadows, in mater of hours the remaining of the enemy forces were captured, fast, swift and with almost zero chakra._

 _Flashes of yellow appeared here and there inside the camp created outside the Whirlpool land. Hizashi saw with his Byakugan the chakra signatures of the brothers. Shikaku gave the silent order and the three of them entered to see all the combatants tied up and gagged._

 _"There is a problem Captain," said Minato looking at Shikaku, "there are no Sand shinobi here."_

 _The next day after delivering the enemy to the I &T they moved to Sand to see what letter would be remembered as the Three Day War between them. _

_(Flashback end)_

He knew they were capable of almost everything. Iwa was the prime example of it, he will miss them, and some tears were rightful deserved to be shared for them.

The Third Hokage was sad, he lost his friend and successor, but he was also pissed, pissed at himself for not have been able to help. The Professor, bested by a fox was a hard hit to the older man's pride. He will retake his training and be better prepared for the next time. The Professor knew that there would be a next time.

Hianba Hyuuga, a beautiful, long black hair, pail eyed woman, slim face, with a heart so kind that could be described as angelic, was looking after her husband, she had had bumps with him, most important the love he felt for Mikoto Uchiha, but he was at her side and never betrayed her, so she will be at his side, even though she just felt said woman's chakra and saw said woman holding the face of her husband, while whispering how sorry she was for not been able to help, Hianba looked at this scene and didn't notice Mikoto's hand taking hers and using both to hold the last Namikaze.

Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Itachi, prodigy extraordinaire and gentle man; mother of Sasuke, a bundle of joy that will grow to surpass every Uchiha; wife of Fugaku, clan head; teammate of Yonaro, the first man she loved; best friend of Kushina, the only thing the Blooded Habanero was afraid off; and only Uchiha to have awaken her Sharingan, and the Magenkyo because of love and hope, sat on the ground holding Yonaro with his wife. They had share everything, her first kiss had been with the younger blond, and also her first time was his. But life is cruel and she had to marry the next clan head, but they had talked and he told her that everything will be fine and that he could not keep her from him. He was to marry the Hyuuga heiress, the sister of the twins, and he would love her and try and develop feelings for her. Mikoto didn't felt sad, in fact she was happy, Yonaro was a simple man that gave his everything, and loving someone was not the exception, so she bid him goodbye, stole one last kiss from him, went to the Hyuuga compound and warned Hianba of what would happened if he was not happy.

Two years later she met Himiwari and saw a happy and loving couple, both had a small talk in extremely friendlier terms, Hianba confessed that she was jealous but also very happy because they were still friends and teammates. So Mikoto was crying hugging someone that wasn't her husband.

Fugaku saw it, his wife hugging someone else, but it was not the time for hate or petty attitudes, his first teammate was death, and the boy was going to be, either fought for to strengthen a clan, or hated, or maybe both, so he will be more than happy to help that boy as much as he could.

Jiraiya was seeing every single moment he shared with Minato, the bell test, their first D-rank mission, every interaction he had with his students, how he was cool and always thinking one step ahead, he thought about their first C-rank.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The genin cell of Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin stood at his side in a small town in the border between Fire and Grass country, in front of them stood a team of genin looking at them. The townspeople cleared the street knowing that if they decided to go all out there was going to be a lot of collateral damage. Both ninja cells stood in a typical standoff, Jiraiya approached the leader of the other cell, they looked at each other, Jiraiya extracted a scroll and handed it to the other jounin, both shared one last look and returned with their teams, he prompted his team to walk away, and they did, all the way out of the village._

 _"Well" Jiraiya said, a smug smile in his mouth, "Mission complete." He said, getting all of his genin to face palm._

 _Minato jumped to his feet, "What the hell was that?"_

 _He replied brightly, "What? Were you expecting a party?"_

 _Minato blinked at him. This was his first real mission, he was pissed, "Yeah, actually I was!" Minato barked at him. "What was with the showdown-faceoff-looking tough-piss contest in the middle of town if we weren't going to fight? That was just a waste of good tension!"_

 _Jiraiya laughed loudly at how his genin had interpreted the whole scene, "That? All of that was just formality kid. We might be allies, but ninja will be ninja, and we don't trust each other. That was just all show off, although I'm glad none of you blew it by sneezing or something. Then that guy and his genin would have been laughing their asses off all the way back to their village because of baby-faced newbies."_

 _(End flashback)_

Tsunade Senju was holding her teammate Jiraiya, while a white hand supported her. Looking up she saw her other friend Orochimaru sad. The memories of the redhead were hitting her hard.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A tiny redhead was following the Sanin, this was her first time leaving the village. Well second time, she had left it before, but that was against her will. Tsunade had accepted her as her apprentice, and took her to her travels._

 _Later that day they came around one of the advance base camps of the Leaf. Her job was to assist her while providing medical attention. But her first patient was her._

 _Three years later, the cute little brat was a terrifying killing machine. But also a gentle woman that received the Sanin at her place like family._

 _(Flashback)_

The next day, the council requested a meeting. The clan heads and ninja advisors knew what was going on. The door opened greeting the Third Hokage, the Sannin, the last Namikaze and his wife. The first topic was the Hokage, thing that didn't surprised no one; Hiruzen Sarutobi informed that he would take the Hokage chair again. No one refuted it, and the meeting began.

The damage suffered to the village was the second topic, the third one the hit suffered to the shinobi rooster. Both solved with ease expanding the acceptance to academy and using high rank shinobi in back-to-back missions.

The forth topic was Yonaro leaving his place as ANBU Captain, this caused some murmurs, all of them agreeing with the reason of the death of his brother.

But when the topic on Naruto was touched, things got heavy, one of the civilian council members demanded that the demon child was executed, cries of justice were heard coming from the civilian councilmembers and from some of the lesser clan heads. The room felt the drop of temperature ushering Danzo to do the first mistake of the meeting.

"The demon boy will be trained to become a weapon for the strength of Konoha."

This words were received with cheers from some and silence from others, seconds later the Third decided to call it off, but he was beaten to it.

The man was thrown to the wall behind him. Of course, the obvious one would off been the brother, but all the presents were surprised, Yonaro Namikaze was been hold back by Mikoto Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka, while Danzo had a kunai pinning him to the wall, kunai that belonged to Kakashi Hatake, a dog with an eyepatch ready to bite his balls off, a growling woman with fangs and seven tails holding him by his left arm, a very pissed off Hyuuga clan head and council representative holding his right, and a shadow crawling to his neck.

But also other things were saw inside that chamber; a blade hold by a long tongue pierced the wall centimeters away from his good eye, a blond woman with twin pigtails and a big bosom ready to beat him senseless and a sphere of blue chakra ready to finish the ugly face he won in the war.

For you see, the Sannin were consider to be Naruto godparents, the three hold close and good relationship with his parents, even to the point of love, so, when a sick man like Danzo demanded the kid, the three most powerful on the room where ready to give him a new hole to breath or to take a shit, depending of his choice of words.

Yonaro just looked at him, the room's temperature kept on dropping, and he nailed the first nail to Danzo's coffin. "You demand, when your sick experiments and common known kidnaping, better known as Root delivered the body of Shinku Yuhi to My doorstep, after refusing providing help to stop the fox. I'm warning you, do any stupid thing to my nephew and I will personally destroy your ugly mug."

The civilian council demanded retribution, retribution canceled by a glare from the Third. "Please release him, he will not touch Naruto." Said the Sandaime in low voice, leaving the obvious that they will talk latter.

The custody fight began afterwards, the lesser clans wanted the child for power, the civilian council wanted him to be abandoned and killed, and the higher clans wanted him for the bonds shared with the Yellow Flash. Yonaro stood, sent a tender smile to Mikoto and a nod to Tsume, when he claimed that that boy will be his care, shit hit the fan. Among the claims against it, the one that resonated the most was from the merchant guild representative.

"That child killed our beloved Fourth, is the fox resurrected, and the Forth told us to respect him as a hero. Ha, ha, ha! That boy will never get anything from my guild if kept alive!"

A smut smile appeared over his face, the rest of the civilians said the same, but every person in the room looked in shock at the merchant leader a few seconds later. Where the councilmember stood, only his body stood up, his head crashed and impaled over the wall. Yonaro kicked his head off with one blow, the fusion of the evolved Rine-Sharingan with the Byakugan active.

"If any single one of you said any other thing in regards of my nephew will face the same fate!" His voice was cold but strong, the Sannin looked at him in shock.

The Third Hokage just covered his eyes waiting for the drawback of it, but nothing came from the civilians.

The shock raised to new levels when Fugaku Uchiha offered to monitor these threats and respond accordingly. The Hyuuga clan immediately jumped at the idea of protecting Naruto. In short, the big clans were ready to fight for Naruto.

A voice hidden by the screams of both sides of the council was responsible to hit the last nail on the coffin. "No one will help traitors to this council!"

When this was heard, people like Danzo felt bad, people like the clan heads felt sick, but the Sannin were ready to ravage him in some ways that will make Orochimaru experiments been drawings of unicorns and rabbits. Before any other civilian was murdered the Third stood up. Only few knew how to react at the always smiling man Killing Intent, two councilmen fainted and other one literally peed himself. The Professor would not allow more threats, so a harsh decision was made.

"The incident of the Kyubi and the results of the battle will become S-rank secrets, Naruto will become S-rank secret, and if a single word referred to the fox is spoken outside this walls or his home walls that will be treason, and ANBU will have explicit orders to perform execution!" The emphasis on the words and the heavy drop of temperature made clear that no more will be spoken about the topic. At the end, the damages would be paid by the money reserves of the village, the ninja will begin to perform back-to-back missions, and the second Namikaze household will be the parents of Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan boy found in the aftermath by a cleaning crew.

And so, the Namikaze house saw a four member family, a blonde man, a black haired woman, a black haired girl and a blonde boy. The village was faithful to Minato's wish, but only for a few weeks.

Temari managed to get a letter sent to Yonaro, his answer was a somber one, she and her mother cried when he told them, redacted for a kid of course, the demise of the village and the Kage. The Kazekage, replied immediately requesting confirmation of the loss of the Forth Hokage, and asking if the marriage proposal was still active. This caused a meeting of eight in the main training ground of the Uchica clan lands, where Yonaro and Hianba, assisted by the Sannin the Uchiha Head family and the Hokage decided that the best course of action was to confirm it as positive but ask for the Kazekage's point of view.


	6. Their first encounter

**_Darkness around them, the fight has gone downhill. Mounds of ground or parts of the makeshift tents scattered. Small fires here and there, some being dose off by water Jutsu, others with Earth. A figure stood over loking around, his stand tired but determined, a long coat hanging over his shoulders moving with the wind._**

 ** _While Hinata holds the dead body of her cousin, Tenten helps the Green Beast to their teammate. Naruto stands looking around, his friends and enemies together, while a shinobi is kneeling down trying to help her teammate back to health. He looks around and lock eyes with someone with teal green eyes. A small smile shared between them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kit move, we have to fight back." Said the fox inside his mind._**

 ** _"_** ** _I know. Come on guys, we need to load the fox's chakra."_**

 ** _In the distance the guy with the mask stood looking at the so called Shinobi Alliance, been decimated by the attack of only one enemy. His covered smirk growing bigger by the second, his plan was running smoothly and the world was ready to be his._**

 ** _"_** ** _Move on, the pack will hold the Juubi, you three kill that son of a bitch" The three young shinobi looked at their teacher as they were running to face the new thread of the Ten Tails, going at a fast pace of hand-seals to summon the fox in his full form and to protect it with the Uchiha special technique._**

 ** _Alongside them their sensei does the same for his white wolf summon. An explosion knocked the three while their sensei kept running on top of his summoning, the masked man appeared in front of the three and stabbed them above their hearts._**

Naruto Uzumaki, a seven year old boy jumped strait out of bed, scared and sweaty, that nightmare was the third one for him, in one month. Looking around he saw his bed messed up, the pillows scattered around the room. All sweaty he moved to the bathroom to clean himself.

Over the other side of the Hidden Leaf Village a young black haired Uchiha stood up in the same fashion. Sweaty, scared and with all his night clothes messed. The strange dream again that eluded him. His brother was unable of explaining its meaning. And his parents would off just told him it was a bad dream.

Somewhere in the commercial district a pinkette woke up in the same way, but for her it was a really scary nightmare, she didn't knew who the weird boy with black hair was, or the blonde with an orange kind-of coat surrounding his body. But the other orange thing, she was certain it was the fox that attacked the village seven years ago. "Ugh! I'm all smelly, better take a bath. But, who were those three, I know I know one of them at least?"

The Ichiraku Ramen stand works for their very best customers, the Namikaze brothers, Himiwari Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki. He is seven years old, with spikey blonde hair and three whisker marks on each cheek, he is multitasking with his left hand he is eating his ramen and with his right hand he is writing a letter. He learned to write and read at three, and at four he was ready for his first reply. Now a days he is the one that send the letters first. When he was four years old a hard letter reached him, Temari's brother was evil, and before knowing him and why he was all crazy, Naruto planed a couple of ideas on how to help her.

Temari had kept constant letters with Yonaro, and had met his family and a younger Naruto. Since she was five she had sent a letter directed to Naruto every two months, the first one was simple greetings and a small tale of her day that day, the subsequent letters were growing on content and maturity, until one he received when he was four.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto was having breakfast with his aunt while his cousin and uncle trained, he was told the night before about Temari. His uncle told him that she was a girl from Suna that wanted to be friends with him, and of course been the hard headed dumbass he was, he began to complain._

 _Later he began to read the letters, each one had more about herself than the previous one, and he began to like this girl. She told him that she was going to be a ninja so she could protect her brothers, first point at her favor, she was his cousin's age and that meant that he will be able to ask for advice, she loved ramen, but in one letter she told him how it was expensive over her village, so he told to himself to help her eat ramen even if he had to learn the Yellow Flash from his uncle._

 _But the second to last letter, she had a breakthrough, she told him about her brother Gaara, and how he was called a monster. Naruto remembered how he was treated in his home, even once some drunken ninja tried to kill him inside his uncle bedroom. So Naruto read, he read until early morning, and had a sad yet smile face, for him, Temari was strong and brave like his mom and dad, but also loving and tender, like his mom and dad._

 _So that morning, he had almost three hours of good sleep. He saw his aunt Hianba making lunch and laughing at the unorthodox ways her daughter was trained with._

 _"_ _Mom, can I go play with Kiba." Immediately after it, Naruto got a red face, he had called her aunt mom. But Hianba had ran at him with tears glassing her eyes. He got scared and for some reason waited a punishment. But the only thing he got was a small kiss over his forehead and a hug._

 _"_ _Please Naruto, don't shy yourself, you can call me mom, I will be very happy." She said while hugging him, crying and kissing his head._

 _A hit was heard from one of the windows where a black hawk stood looking at the residents. She took the scroll and offered the bird some leftovers, the hawk happily picked a piece of meat and flew off._

 _She handed the scroll to Naruto, who quickly opened it, a picture felt to the kitchen floor, but he didn't notice it, he was to focus reading. Hianba picked the photo with a smile, there stood Temari smiling while holding a small green fan with three dots, a blue kimono with red highlights and her blonde hair loose falling over her shoulders._

 _'_ _Dear Naruto, yesterday my brother Gaara was attacked again, I wish he could meet you, you two will be great friends. So, yesterday he came disturbed and attacked Kankuro, I ran away and hide. I can't see him, I know I should be strong but I'm scared, I wish you could be here, so I could forget it for a moment. And about you, I been wanting to know about you, I hope you like my photo, Baki-sensei took it. I had an idea yesterday, have your uncle or your cousin writing for you, so we can talk sooner.'_

 _The last few parts where wet, meaning she had been crying when she wrote it. He searched for the photo and saw his uncle looking at him with a smile, he jumped and snatched it then ran to his room. Where he saw the photo._

 _"_ _She is pretty. No! Bad Naruto! She is a girl… she is pretty." But he saw the picture for another hour._

 _He asked his sister to help him send the most amazing reply letter ever, jumping and pumping his fist at the air, so they headed to Ichiraku's where for some reason he was able to think and plan as fast as a Nara. At some point in time, very far away in the future, he will beat, in Shogi, the holly crap out of Shikamaru Nara in that same spot. She was slurping her Naruto Ramen when he handed her his first letter._

 _A plain letter written by a four years old boy to a girl three years older had somethings that were a must, name and age and dreams and what he was doing at the moment he was writing. But her little brother wrote something that her Pervy Uncle would off been very proud to add on his novels._

 _'_ _Temari-chan, my uncle Yonaro told me about you, and helped me understand somethings from your letters. I didn't show them to him, just asked him. So, I am great, thanks for asking twelve times, my education is good, with my uncle been a great ninja and with my godparents I have learnt a lot. I will go to the academy at eight, and become the best ninja ever, dattebayo! And then be a Hokage, better than all of them. I love ramen, I write this letter while eating it, and my sister is looking me weird, and I have a good friend name Kiba and another named Sasuke and we play all day and chase each other and things. I will see you one day, my uncle said that in the next month we will go on a big travel like the three, don't know what that means but I'm excited. I will asked him to go see you and to go visit. I hope I can visit you so you can meet the best ninja ever the one that will kick so many kinds of asses so big time that my enemies will run away from me dattebayo!'_

 _Her sister giggled at the mixture of an older man with a good head over his shoulders and his rambling of a four years old, she corrected some stuff and then gave it back so he would be the one to send it with one of the public hawks used by civilians and merchants._

 _Leaving the stand they headed to the post office, a couple of blocks away he turned back and ran to the stand claiming that he forgot something._

 _'_ _This is after my sister told me that is was ok, I liked your picture and the blue is good with you, not as good as orange, and you look less weird with no ponytails. I will visit you ttebayo! And we can go and play to a park. Well hope see you soon.'_

 _He wrote it hidden, but Himiwari saw it with her Byakugan and smiled at his cute brother trying to be sneaky. When they sent the hawk to its destination, the headed back home._

 _(Flashback end)_

On the way to the post office to send the monthly letter to Temari, they saw some boys bullying a chubby boy because they couldn't play ninja with him, a boy with black hair tied up looking like a pineapple followed him, Naruto and Himiwari followed them and heard the boy saying that they will be friends.

Naruto jumped in front of them with a summersault and landed, landing face first on the ground, while the boys laughed, the father of one of them had a look of sadness and happiness. Himiwari laughed at his brother who quickly stood up and extended his hands to the other two boys.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage dattebayo! And I will be your friend." After shaking hands he introduced his sister, but she was afraid, when someone knew she was a Namikaze they bowed to her and called her Lady. "And she is Himiwari, my sister, we can play ninjas and team up on her, she is better because she has hell a lot more training." For her surprise, the three occupants of the rooftop just looked at her and nodded, none of them worrying about her status or name.

The chubby boy, named Choji smiled and took the blonde's hand after cleaning his from the salt of his chips. His friend looked at them and sighted. "My name is Shikamaru and it will be too troublesome to move but I like to be your friend too."

They turned to greet Himiwari and she blushed when she saw Shikamaru smiling at her. Choza smiled thinking, ' _they are like their parents, Shikamaru finds everything troublesome like Shikaku maybe even more lazy than him, Himiwari is shy at first like Hianba later she is Yonaro through and through, and he is Minato's spitting image with Kushina's dreams and tic.'_ He was happy, his son will have friends that will put their lives for him, because the parents of said friends were ready to stop a kunai for Choza.

Ten years old Temari was blushing and smiling at Naruto's first reply letter she found while ordering her room. He found her cute and liked her hairstyle for the festival. She also remembered that she was also very pissed, Kankuro intercepted the letter before her and read it out loud, laughing and claiming that the boy was blind thinking his sister was cute. So she did the best thing for the situation and took the very next thing close to her, a table, and smashed it over his head. She was happy, maybe she will meet him, and maybe he will like what he see, and at that time maybe he will take her away from her brothers.

Today she was different, thanks to Naruto, or better yet to his uncle and his sensei. Naruto told him about this and he set on a travel to fix the boy's seal. They performed a special sealing on Gaara, and he was better, more calmed and even he could sleep.

Naruto and Himiwari were playing ninjas with Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji, while Shikamaru cloud gazed. The teams were Naruto, Kiba and Choji, against Sasuke and Himiwari, because they had more training. Himiwari trained with her father while Sasuske trained with his mom and brother, when he was free. The score was an obscenity, Naruto's team, even though they all were getting training ready for their shinobi school years, had three victories, two of them thanks to Shikamaru, while Himiwari's team had eleven. They were spending as much time as possible together, Naruto and Himiwari were to do their first formal trip to the Sand while training with their parents.

When the sky turned red and some stars began to glow, their parents picked them up. Tsume dragged Kiba upside down with his ranting and cursing, been laughed by Hana and her three pups. Shikaku had the turn to pick the boys after picking Ino from a sleepover the night before, giving one hand to Choji and the other to his son he said his goodbyes and how troublesome was to walk too two more houses than needed while Ino screamed at him for how lazy he was. Mikoto was chatting with Hianba while their children played and called names to each other.

"Goodbye teme, be ready for when I come back, I will have this super awesome ass kicking jutsu for you to see tebayo!" Said Naruto pointing a finger to his friend.

"Hn, yeah, we'll see, and you are so loud that half the village heard you." Replied Sasuke while taking his mother's hand, in an obvious Fugaku way, been pissed by everything, especially because he was five minutes late for his late afternoon training.

Yonaro sat cross-legged in front of the small memorial at the training grounds, his kids soon to arrive for one last training session. The bad news were that he had to be in front of a Hyuga representative to be able to teach his own daughter.

Naruto came by with his grin and his hand inside his shorts pockets. Always walking with extra confidence, while his cousin/sister was shy while entering the clearing. "So, what are we going to do today. I know, I know, you are going to teach me a super ass kicking jutsu."

All those present snickered at this small bundle of joy. Hiashi came out of the shadows and smiled at his family. "Not today young Naruto, today we see where you stand after Yonaro's training."

From behind him, the most promising Hyuga came out. Neji Hyuga, the only son of the late Hisashi and a boy with a bit of hatred towards the main branch, and of course to his aunt Hianba, how managed to leave the clan completely while keeping all the knowledge, his smile was something evil, but also he couldn't see why these two outsiders where important to his uncle.

"You two will go against Neji at the same time and he is ordered to only defend himself, one hit to the torso is enough, but you have five minutes, after that he is free to attack."

While the kids fought between them and they all saw the superior skills Neji had, Hiashi asked the question that all of those close to Minato had in mind. "It's been seven years, and I know you have done at least two trips to Sand, why waiting until this date?"

Yonaro grabed his head and sighed in response. "Jiraiya founded some Intel on that man a few years ago, something about a group of rouge S class, I could take on one or two but we know your sister is not that strong anymore. And I decided to wait until those two had enough training." The battle had change, the five minutes were up and Neji was able to fight back, a bit of payback, he did attacked intending to kill his family.

But Naruto was fast and good, after three years of getting his ass handed to him by the fastest man alive taught him a thing or two of how to fight his betters. He stood in front of Himiwari and received the blunt force of his attacks. While she tried and failed to fight back Naruto immediately will jump in front and hold Neji for her to come with a new plan.

But the five minute spar became a half an hour full conflict, Neji was destroying Naruto and Himiwari had barely landed a blow on him. **'Ok, kit, this boy really wants you dead, lets scare him a bit.'** Inside his mind Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, was looking at his container avoiding the hits to the heart and lungs.

Naruto stopped and closed his eyes, focusing all of his chakra paths to help him open a gate to his tenant. After some time he felt his legs, all the way up to his knees, soaked wet. His eyes adjusted to the strange mixture of greenery and darkness. His mindscape had been modified, while the big cage still existed, the Fox roamed free at a vast green meadow. His red eyes looking at his blue ones. "Listen, I don't want problems, but a bit of speed would be nice."

 **"** **I can give you speed, a bit of my chakra to your legs should be enough."** The Fox laughed, his memories of the boy looking at him with no problems and even forcing him to make a deal at one of their first meetings where maybe his most treasured ones. But he would never dare to show off his caring side, specially to that little rascal that would run his mouth about.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Five and a half years old Naruto was running away from an angry drunk mob, a lot of people hated him and he didn't knew why. So he is running away, but his legs are short and a few of them are shinobi. A kunai hit him in the arm dropping him, one of the drunkards spoke but he closed his eyes._

 _Suddenly he was standing knee deep in water, inside some kind of sewer. Wandering around calling for someone but no other voice than his was heard, until a big booming voice talked to him_ _ **"Kit, stop the crying, look behind and be amazed."**_

 _He turned around and looked up, a pair of deep dark red eyes looked at him. The fox wasn't pleased that this tiny brat was not scared or revered him. Naruto just looked up and proclaimed the first thing in his mind. "The hell are you? The hell is here?"_

 ** _"_** ** _The hell you mean the hell?"_** _The fox screamed and bumped him over the head._ _ **"You should have wet your pants and cry like a little baby. You have to be scared of me. Hahahaha!"**_ _But while the fox rambled around his cell about his magnificence and how he would break free and destroy the world, the boy was looking at him like instead of nine tails he had nine heads. Naruto moved forward and grabbed the gigantic claw of the fox that just hit him with and smiled. His claw was soft and warm._

 _"_ _ **Damn you to hell Kushina, this brat is just like you."**_ _Said the fox while looking at the kid that played with his outstretched claw just like his mother when they first met. Somewhere over Naruto's mindscape a red-haired smiled while looking the two of them interacting._

 _This boy wasn't scare of him, maybe if he would have had been an orphan and hated by all the village. But the boy was safe-ish, and had a family._

 ** _"_** ** _Listen here brat, I'm your tenant and you are my jailer, okay? We are to work together to save you from those animals… oh! He came, well, talk to you later."_** _Naruto's eyes began to see blur, and suddenly he woke up in his aunt's arms. She was looking at him smiling, but she was covered in blood._

 _"_ _Aunt Hianba, what happended? Why are you covered in blood?"_

 _The next morning, Naruto acted like nothing had happened, but in the inside he was talking with the Fox about what he could do to help him, and get some kind of deal with mutual benefits for both. The Fox told him about his parents and about the attack, how he knew what he was doing but couldn't stop it, and that he would of look after Naruto even if he didn't wanted help._

 _(Flashback end)_

All the grown-ups around them started to feel the chakra of the Fox, Neji was claiming how he was better and some nonsense about fate; Naruto hated how he talked about it, how according to him no one had a chance to forge his or her own path; suddenly, Neji crashed on a tree and another and another, with a red blur pushing him through them. Himiwari was speechless, his kid brother was literally destroying his cousin and no one wanted to interfere.

After five trees destroyed and an unconscious Neji, Yonaro called order and peace, his daughter looked at him and saw the same as in the rest of the group, certain doubt about Naruto, and fear of what he had done. For many years Neji would claim that it was nothing more than a fluke and that it would not happened again. But in that moment the boy was badly injured and defeated.

"We've seen enough Namikase, we Hyuga stand on our claim, and you have our permission to train her as you see fit, your wife will train her in our arts alone." Hiashi Hyuga said to him, while the clan's members where picking up a battered up Neji. Yonaro bowed and thanked the head of the clan and moved towards his kids.

"Yeah! You saw that. Man I know I was awesome but that is in other level to which I don't have a name yet, but it will have. Uncle you saw that right? Right? You will train me in something amazing?" His eyes were open round expecting his uncle to show him something like the Rasengan, but his uncle's eyes where purple with black marks and the veins on the sides popped.

Looking down at his nephew's eyes, Yonaro pushed his conscious inside him with the Sharingan. Inside the flooded chamber he received his first surprise, the chamber wasn't flooded anymore. The gate was there and the seal was intact, strengthen actually. On the other side of the gate a vast meadow, longer that it got lost in the horizon, trees and the obvious sound of a lake. Looking around he saw a big mass of red, approaching it he saw claws and teeth, and then a snore, and another, and one of his paws kicking at the air while he mumbled something about ramen.

Yonaro immediately extracted himself from Naruto's brain and dropped to the floor. "Dad? Are you okay? What is it?" Asked a very concerned Himiwari when her father began to laugh and roll on the grass and even lost his breath a few times.

After a few moments, he regain his composure and cleared a few tears rolling out from his eyes and over his face. "Sorry, sorry." He said looking down at them, placing a hand over Naruto's head and rubbing it he laughed a bit more. "Is just that only you would be able to make the Fox a ramen junkie."

Naruto blinked at this statement, and then blushed, hugged his uncle by the middle and then grabbed Himiwari's hand and ran away, going to ready his things for the journey. Turning back while running he screamed to his uncle. "Mom is the one responsible for that, the other day he winced all the time because of that."

Leaving the training ground behind, they heard Yonaro laughing and laughing. Looking up, he talked to the stars of his brother and sister-in-law. "You amaze me again, the fox is in touch with the brat and they are… so? That's why Shiori was so mad at the fox stink the other day. Shit! Naruto, come back here!" he ran as fast as he could fearing the worst, that they were beyond bonding and adapting to the others body.

Walking in the middle of the forest, a happy family was taking it slow, enjoying the nature, the plan was to go to the Wind country to visit. But other things were happening, Yonaro felt it, years of been in the middle of enemy grounds made his skills at detection be honed to almost perfection. They were been followed, at least ten, of course he knew.

Hianba knew as well, using the competitive nature of the children, she prompted a race to the trading post. A shady place for black market business but with a simple rule, the inside was free of conflicts, and usually the guards were A+ too S- rank missing ninjas.

"Three miles away, there is a trading post, you will see," said Hianba turning around to see her husband to finish the sentence.

"You'll see a big guy with two swords over his shoulders and a mask over his eyes, there is the end line. Ready, set, GO!" Yonaro got ready to run.

Looking ahead, his daughter and nephew/son were ahead, followed by his wife. A smirk appeared over his face, looking behind he saw the cape of an ANBU, and in front of him, over the trees two figures leaping forward, he called a Shadow Clone to follow, turning around to face eight more.

"Danzo made his move, ha! Good I need a warm up." He said pulling out his kunai.

The clone followed fast, right behind the first one, he did hand-seals, closed his eyes and pulled his breath. "Katon. Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire style, Great Fireball Jutsu)" releasing his breath a big ball of fire shot forward burning down and killing one, while hitting the other in the back, following him down he slammed his knees over his assailant's chest, killing him.

On the open area with the original Yonaro stood between three ROOT ANBU, the rest dead with different degrees of fire damage. "Look around, the rest of you are down, no back up, go home and tell Danzo that he was warned or stay and die"

They looked at him and attacked, using a secure combination of water jutsu, thinking they were safe for looking at Yonaro using fire. But he was better, he was a S+ borderline SS rank, and normal ROOT where B-, maybe an A- rank ninja. So fighting fire against fire (or in the case water against water) the remaining enemies were killed by a Water Dragon.

 _'_ _Told them, there was never a chance neither in skill nor in numbers, maybe the ten together, nah, weaklings'_ He was pondering what to do, killing Danzo and ending his reign of terror or reduce his army to none.

Jumping through the forest he hurried up to the trading post to get to his family, getting close he saw a tall man with white hair and other one bald chatting with Hianba while his kids were talking with a man with a checkered suit.

"Hello Satoshi, is good to see you alive and well." Said the blonde, while shaking the bald man's hand.

"Daddy! This man said that you are very expensive, why?" Asked Himiwari pulling his hand to get his attention after he let the bald man's hand go.

"Hahaha! He means that I ruined some of his business opportunities." Answered her father shaking the man's hand. "Good to see you Tenshi, hope you don't hate me anymore." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not at all Sire, just another day of my job. Have a nice day, is always good to see your family, and meeting the new members." Replied Tenshi with a bow, returning inside the shop.

Jiraiya was having a very lively chat with Hianba showing her his second book of the Gutsy Ninja, "let me tell you. The great Jiraiya-Sama is back with more action, romance and display of prowess. Oh! Hello Yonaro, good morning… watch it brat! If you stand to close to me you ruin the image of the great Toad!" He said, while grabbing Naruto by the hem of his jacket, who was pouting at the elder man.

"Ero-jii-jii, you are not great! I am better tebayo!" He screamed trying to punch the elder man. While he laughed and allowed the tiny blonde to nail a solid blow. "Told you already brat, you are lightyears away to even try and hurt me. You have to best your uncle first." Both looked at each other and pouted, then began poking the other and suddenly laughing was heard around the outpost. The Toad Sage was been tickle by a tiny blonde.

The rest of the traveling party laughed at this display. While the two fought, Yonaro re-told his wife his encounter, and that maybe they should start training the kids in more things and the real Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga.

Hianba told her husband that he was right, and that the better master was there with them. "Jiraiya-sensei, we are going to the Sand, would you wish to come with us?" The Sannin looked at them, thinking about the offer. "Let's rest and get our energies back." He said, pulling Yonaro forward, whispering what was the deal. He answered that they wanted to train the kids early, and someone that could go against him and come out unscratched could help. "I swear Jiraiya-Sensei, I pay the entire night, and as many as your old ass can handle. But Danzo is coming bolder with the day and he needs training." Whispered Yonaro, looking behind to his family.

The extra week of travel was spent between teaching the Gentle Fist to both kids, and then attacking Jiraiya, who will moved aside letting them pass straight in front of him. They will come back and continue fighting him, but the Sage will just move or use his hair as a shell to avoid the attacks.

The gates of Suna stood open, the day was the last one of the Festival set-up, people coming and going setting stands and caring the products to be sold and traded, the village was lively. The ninja watching the entrance did quick job checking their ID's and order them to move with haste for a few block so other merchants and travelers moved faster.

"What is going on?" Asked Naruto looking around at the people rushing from one side to the other.

"It is the seasons festival, is to thank Kami about the rain season." Answered a passerby, a tall man with brown hair, and a cloth covering his face.

"Baki-san, so good to see you!" Said Yonaro clapping the man's elbow while shaking hands, with a big smile upon his face.

Baki, elite ninja, ordered to escort the Namikazes to their hotel smiled at the blonde man. "Always a pleasure, I must add is hard to recognize you with long hair."

Yonaro stood scratching the back of his head. After leaving the ANBU he regrew his hair, pointy spikes of blonde hair stood up on all directions, a bang covered his face, framing the scar he received when the meeting of the council in regard of the Lord's orders happened, where he got the scar.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A sixteen years old Yonaro stood in front of the council, looking at them argue over their Lord's orders, alongside him his brother Minato listened to one of his sensei's last exploit on the war, that included a couple of ladies with big assets, four big assets each, lots of sake, and sex. The motive of discussion lays on the fact that the Forth Hokage will be one of the most powerful leaf nin. To some men like Danzo this was the best excuse to enforce his ROOT project, while for others like Lady Miho from the Hyuuga clan was an insult and a disgrace for the clans. For others was a bad joke._

 _The orders sent by the Lord were simple; after de refusal of Lord Jirayia of the Sannin, Yonaro Namikaze was to learn and master as many clan Jutsu as possible while increasing his skills._

 _At fourteen he had obtained the trust of Shioritsuki, the seven-tailed wolf, a chakra molder demon, powerful enough as the five tails, their contract was different, she was to live attached to him until her former clan was restored, and then a standard summon contract would be forged. This was why a beautiful woman with long silk white hair, stoic visage, small fangs showing over her ever present smirk, a white and blue kimono with wolf motives and seven tails moving following some invisible wind stood alongside her friend and companion holding to his arm._

 _Also he just had suffered a broken heart, Mikoto Uchiha, teammate, and second crush, could not keep dating him, something that turned out to be gossip of the day, turning him a prey for his fangirls, and giving Shiori a reason to stretch her legs and run free around the village scaring them. Also the Hyuuga elders summoned him to offer Hianba as his wife, and him to join the branch house and the Caged Bird Seal._

 _"_ _ORDER!" Shouted the Hokage. "We are here to discuss how to answer to the Lord regarding his request for Yonaro to learn clan secrets."_

 _From the clans the Hyuuga elder stood up. "He is to belong to the Branch House, he will not acquire any other technique."_

 _Several minutes of claims and arguments and Danzo offering to be the holder of the secrets ended with Yonaro looking at them all raising the Killing Intent in the room to a degree where Hiruzen and Danzo felt a little uneasy. Minato raised an eyebrow looking at his brother, they used to play a game where they will try to scare Jiraiya-sensei so for him to make the Hokage be uneasy was something impressive, also the seven-tailed human-wolf was rolling over the ground laughing at the faces of the councilmembers. On the other hand Jiraiya was quickly writing this in his notebook, a scene for his second book, of how the great ninja Naruto was affected by the village council and then to go and look for his future wife to have a small release session, or his old flame to re-ignite it, maybe both and be done with it. 'I'm not joking this shit writes itself.' He thought with a grin._

 _Looking at every single one of the councilmembers he stood up and walked directly to the Hyuuga. "I cannot stand this level of bullshit!" walking over to the Hyuuga councilmembers, checking them up and down, "Hianba is not a commodity you can trade nor I am another of your Branch members, I will face your sons in combat Lord Hyuuga, with my Tenketsu closed and with no backup. And in the moment I win you will remove the Cage from Hianba and allow us to leave."_

 _Voices screamed the outrage, the Hyuugas jumped to strike Yonaro, what followed was surreal, the spiky blonde charged with anger, slammed a Hyuuga into the table and kicked another, and suddenly a kunai nipped his lip pulling up all the way to his scalp. The scream of an injured kid mixture with an angry howling were heard almost to the street, then a swirling noise, a small spark and Himura Danzo was thrown through the wall with the newly named Rasengan Cannon. Yonaro stood holding his right hand cupping the fading essence of the Rasengan with Shiroitsuki hugging him from behind feeding him with Fire controlled chakra. Minato looked at his brother impressed, he was at least one year away to fully develop his Rasengan, but his brother had already used it, and evolved it._

 _The council stood silent, breathing was the only thing heard, and everyone looked at him with shock on their eyes, while he returned the gesture and his eyes shined bright red with a three point shuriken. That moment every argument was invalid, a blonde boy, not an Uchiha, had the Sharingan, the evolved version of it, and behind Tsunade stood Mikoto Uchiha showing bright blue greenish eyes._

 _The Uchihas snickered looking to the other clan members, they knew of this orders before, and agreed to have a heavy pull with the future Hokage, and on the other hand they removed one of the strongest Uchiha, one that opened her eyes with love and care, and that evolved it in the same way._

 _"_ _I will not ask anything from this chamber, but if the Lord wants me to learn I better learn, and if any of you say any other kind of bullshit, the next blow will have someone's head slammed over a wall." Said Yonaro looking at his brother while both of them left the chambers._

 _At the end of the day the challenge with the Hyuuga was settled as an order from the Hokage and the clans agreed to share the most basic Jutsu, so in that way everyone will be happy._

 _(End flashback)_

"Yeah! The look is the most important part of a ninja." Both laughed, and proceeded to their hotel, Naruto looking at everything.

One moment he was looking at some masks. "Why they looked like the one you have?" He asked looking at his uncle. "Do they have the same ANBU here?"

A snicker was heard, an 11 years old girl was laughing at this, she had green hazel eyes and pale blonde hair, the girl was wearing blue shorts and a cream blouse, holding her hair in four ponytails.

"Of course we don't have the same ones, you are an idiot, do they don't teach you anything" With a condescending tone she headed to see them.

"Well, I have 7, so no I don't know, the academy is for losers' tebayo!" Yelled Naruto at her, pointing her with an accusing finger.

"Oh! For losers he said. This kid is an idiot" Touching her head, she looked at him. "Well, listen, the ANBU, they are themed differently from village to village so in the moment a team meets with another team they can identify them as allies, and they… Hey! Come here! I'm talking to you!" She began screaming and running after the boy, who was running following his nose.

The adults; yes Himiwari was considered that when in close proximity to his cousin/brother; looked at them. How the daughter of the Kazekage went on pursuit of a blonde boy. "It seems Baki-san that my nephew more or less kidnaped your care, shall we go after them or I send one of my husband summons?" Said Hianba to Baki.

"Where is this hotel of ours?" Asked Yonaro looking towards where his kid ran.

"Main quarter of the village, in front of the theater, why?" Said the Sand ninja looking with questioning eyes to the blonde Flash.

"Do not worry, go there, I'll go for them and took them there, he just smelled Ramen." Hianba laughed, while Himiwari face palmed, it had to be ramen the only thing to make him lose focus on everything else. Baki looked shocked at the Namikaze while she stopped her husband by the arm. "Give them a few minutes Yona-kun." She said with a sweet smile.

Yonaro noticed her eyes, her Byakugan active looking at the distance, he activated his eyes and looked at the same direction. His distance was smaller than hers, maybe a mile, but he looked and laughed. At the distance, hidden in an alleyway the kids walked together, further ahead, a ramen stand smelled delicious, and they were talking.

 _(Flashback)_

 _'_ _Temari-chan, tomorrow we are leaving on a travel, maybe we can meet and go for ramen, I want to meet you, and your brothers, and all of that, datebayo! See you soon.'_

 _He ran, Shikamaru and Sasuke were hunting him down under Himiwari's direct orders, they were playing ninjas but Naruto ran away, on the back of Kuromaru with Kiba laughing his ass off. "When Shiori learns of your deal she will maul you down asshole."_

 _He convinced Kurmaru to help him deliver the letter, and Kiba had nothing better to do, but promising him a chance with the demon wolf was a hard bargain._

 _The letter was correctly delivered and sent, the kids returned with a laughing Hana and a pissed Tsume screaming at them for using her companion. Himiwari was ready to attack him, while Sasuke was complaining about his schedule, and Shikamaru of how troublesome the blonde is._

 _(End flashback)_

"Ok. I wait, you go, see you soon." Yonaro looked at his wife, who nodded, turned around and walked with Himiwari and Baki.

Leaning over a wall, with the Byakugan on, he looked at the boys, she was re-explaining him the facts that differentiated the ANBU of each village, and he was actually looking at her, paying attention to her explanation. He laughed while he opened one of his back pockets. Some ninja that were passing by looked at him, one even went for his kunai pouch. He pulled a pack of cigarettes and took one out turning it on with a golden lighter. The passing ninjas continued their doings, one even nodding a watch out at him. He smirked and looked at the boys.

He saw Naruto astonished at her, of course with his dream of being Hokage, someone that was more advanced than him meant a challenge, but this was not the case. Temari had powerful information, information he could use to show off with his friends back home. But at the same time he really was consumed by the older girl talk. Yonaro smiled, pulling out a puff of smoke, blaming Asuma for the addiction.

"And that is why they are different. You should really know this Naruto, with Yonaro being a former ANBU." Said Temari looking at him, remembering the whiskers she saw twice, once when he was a baby and the second one when they came a couple years after. Making him blush because her fingers were tracing his face, making him feel a shiver run through his back, but he felt it was nice, even a small purr escaped his mouth making him blush more. Temari's face became red, matching his, she didn't knew his marks were real, and very sensitive, she always thought they were birthmarks, not actual whiskers.

"I'm sorry… I…I, Sorry." She lowered her head trying to hide her embarrassment, but he lifted her visage, and smiled at her. "It is okay, just don't tell anybody. Deal!" His smile was contagious and she felt it, one adorned her face and she nodded. Taking his hand she pulled him towards the godly smell of ramen.

Yonaro was covering his mouth containing the laughter that threatened to came out, the picture was imprinted in his head. Blackmail material at its finest. He will use it to tease Naruto when he didn't behave. _'You saw this brother! Don't know how but I'm sure you knew about this. They'll be happy.'_ Thought the former ANBU.

While Temari dragged Naruto, he was looking down. "I'm sorry Temari-chan, but he doesn't speak about his ANBU years. He must have kickass stories, datebayo!" Pumping his fist in the air, Naruto proclaimed loud that an ANBU from another village has there. Temari let go of his hand to bump him in the head complaining that how he, related to some of the best ninja in the world, could be so dense.

Walking, they passed a playground where some kids were running away from a monster, Naruto ran to see the monster, curious to see a real one. To see if he was like his uncle Orochi-something. Now that was a real monster in Naruto's mind, but his jutsu of snakes was cool. At the center of the playground a small boy with red hair was holding a ball. Looking sad at how the people looked at him the new appearance over the playground scared him, this blonde boy was walking at him. Behind him, his sister came by, looking at him like everybody else.

The blonde boy tripped over, he felt on the ground face first. Standing up looking at the responsible stone, he screamed at it and kicked it. But the stone flew over his direction. The sand that always protected him flew and stopped the rock. _'Now he will scream monster.'_ He saw him looking at him. Mouth open and gapping like a fish. Opening his mouth, Gaara got ready for the screams. The boy screamed but what came out of his mouth was different.

"That was so very much awesome! Temari-chan you saw that. Hey, can you do that again? Is it a Bloodlimit? You know chakra molding? You can use jutsu? You, you, do that again! Come on!"

Naruto was ecstatic, this kid was awesome, picking up another rock, tossing it to him. The sand flew to intercept it. He smiled and threw two rocks, and the sand did the same than last time.

"Hey, wait, you are Gaara?" He looked back at Temari, she was almost at the other side of the playground.

"What is going on? Wait, you are afraid of him. Don't worry, everything is cool. Come on let's play!" He ran up to Temari and dragged her. Then pulling Gaara he grabbed the ball and tossed it to him. The Sand didn't reacted this time making Gaara move to catch it. The ball smacked him over his head, he looked up at the blonde. _'I had to catch it, I failed him and his expectation, and he will leave now.'_ Thought a depressed Gaara.

Naruto picked the ball again, after he stopped laughing and tossed it at him again. This time the Sand reacted, catching it and throwing it at Naruto, he caught it. "Good, now to Temari."

Temati opened her eyes looking at Naruto, he tossed it to her, she then sent it to Gaara, and he returned it to Naruto, he in return threw it far above Gaara, only for his Sand to move for it.

Yonaro stood a top of a building looking down at the boys playing. He felt a small pull, the same hateful feeling from the fox. _'Holly shit, the boy is the Shukaku. What was that asshole thinking? I can feel the fucked up seal job all the way over here.'_

A guy walked by and charged at them, he tried to assault Gaara but Naruto stopped him. "What is wrong with you? Buzz off loser!"

"You two are going to be tainted, this kid is a demon!" This statement caused Naruto to remember how bad he was treated, he was called demon as well.

Yonaro looked at his side, a Sand ANBU stood looking at them. He was not going to interfere, or stop the assailant. "Hey! Your Lord's child is in danger, move!" He screamed at the ANBU but he didn't move. Just looked up at him and gasped. Yonaro had white eyes with red spirals. "Tell me why you don't move." He ordered.

"The Kazekage ordered us to not interfere in the assassination attempts." Replied the ANBU looking at him with a monotone voice.

"You are to move away from here and pick the child back at dawn, take any other ANBU looking at him, MOVE!"

Yonaro was not happy, using the Sharingan to control another person was sick, but letting a kid turn into a monster was worst. He was ready to jump down and attack the ninja when a dark aura was felt around.

Naruto was pissed, very much pissed. "If he is a monster, then I am one too, He can fell it inside him. **Get away from here before you fight against two monsters**!" His eyes were injected blood red, and some uneasiness was felt around, caused by the new deep pitch of his voice, just like a vortex where word were sucked in.

Naruto jumped forward and slammed the man over the fence, doing a backflip he landed over his left foot. Dashing forward, he kicked the man on the face and used his momentum to smash his chest with his knees.

Of course a seven year old was nothing, but the fox was angry, one of his kin was mistreated, but before he could use the boy to share some poetical Biju justice, Yonaro dropped down.

He threw a kunai at Gaara to see how the sand would react. But his eyes couldn't see more than the physical movement. _'Shit! Well, we improvise.'_

"Naruto control him, take the kids and run out of here, go to the hotel. Have Temari or Gaara guiding you. The hotel over the plaza, looking at the theater. Move there! NOW!" He screamed at them.

Naruto may be a knuckle head, as dense as a stone, and an idiot. But if there is one thing that Naruto is, is that he always, always, pays attention to his uncle. So, looking at him, he saw his uncle was mad, and asked him to stop the fox infusion. Also he had just thrown a kunai at his new friend, but that must have a reason, something to ask him about later. _'Release me Kurama, he will handle it.'_

Then, his uncle moved in a second to pin down the assailant. Naruto picked the kunai and Temari, he looked back at Gaara and motioned him to follow, but he was scared, so Naruto did the best second thing he could think of. He gave Temari the kunai and grabbed Gaara with his other hand, and pulled both in what he thought was the way.

"Ok, he is gone. I go get them later, now, you die, very, very slow."

Screams were heard for a few seconds and then nothing. The three boys ran as fast as they could until they by miracle reached the hotel. At the entrance, Jiraiya stood looking at them breathe in and out trying to catch their breaths. "Ok brat, what happened?"

Naruto looked at him rolling his eyes, then letting Gaara's hand go, motioned his like saying screw-you and his eyes said 'you-let-us-catch-our-breath'. "Give us a second, let's go with mom and we tell you. Ok Ero-senin." And he pushed him aside, pulling Temari and looking back to see Gaara following them. The Sannin stood shocked looking at him, this boy was a terrible mix. With Minato's prowess to learn attacks, like any and all of those he wanted, and Kushina's mouth and temper, obviously his uncles had imprinted something of them over him, and the fox anger, the poor boy had enough in DNA to be hated. A hand over his shoulder pulled him out of trance. Yonaro stood behind him pushing him forward so they could talk.

Inside their room the grown-ups where sitting looking at the kids, Naruto stood holding Temari's hand while trying to calm her down but being to awkward with the things he was trying to do, Gaara stood over the watchful eye of Yonaro while Jiraiya muttered under his breath. "Ok, from the beginning, please?"

"We were playing, this jerk came out and said things about monsters inside and the like, He told me about the One tail and then He got pissed, we attacked the jerk and you came." Stated Naruto looking at his uncle, like it was the only thing to do at the moment.

"The only thing here that truly concern us is how He was able to perceive another Tailed beast. I mean I came back here a few years ago to fix that shitty job." Asked Yonaro.

The tiny blonde closed his eyes and exhaled. " **Whoever the asshole was, did the shittiest of jobs possible. The seal is a joke and he has an insomnia sigil. Whatever so called Seal master, well, the Kit have a better chance of surpassing the Sannin with dumb luck."** Said Naruto with a deeper voice.

Temari was on her own world, this boy she had been longing to meet turns to be like Gaara, the same fear, the same feeling of pain and dread, the same burden, but he is more advanced, he can not only safely draw out the chakra but change personalities letting the fox possess him. This kid could be even worse than her brother. Standing up, she left his hand and began moving away, she was ready to run out of the door and hide inside her room, but a hand stopped her, she looked down and saw Himiwari's hand, looking up she saw her eyes, white with tints of pink and green, sad and filled with sorrow. Temari knew those eyes, she'd seen them over her face time and time again. She looked down feeling guilty, she was about to leave his friend, something that he told her on his second letter to be the most important thing on the world.

" **Relax girl, this is temporary and very unpleasant for both of us, won't happen again. I'm giving you back the kit. But help the boy, none of them asked for that hell, but beware the Shukaku, he is already unbalanced."**

Naruto looked back at his uncle and godfather, pleading for them to help his friend, Temari's brother. Both men looked at each other and nodded. Yonaro did it once before but still wasn´t enough, apparently.

 _(Flashback.)_

 _Yonaro ran alongside Shiori heading to the Hidden Sand. Naruto had shown him the letters and told him about Kurama; yes, the fox told him his name; and what Temari had told him about how his brother had at least three attempts to his life. After two days of running, he was the one of the Flashes, of course he could do the almost four days travel in half._

 _When he reached the village, he sneaked by using one of the secret passages that he knew existed, but would never told anyone. Well maybe Naruto but that was a thought for another moment. He founded a small 5 years old looking over the village._

 _When Gaara felt the new presence behind him he closed his eyes and pushed his hands forward. A bullet of compressed sand shot at Yonaro but he moved out of the way like nothing had happened. While the boy kept on shooting bullets, he approached him and looked eyes using his Sharingan._

 _Inside he saw the worst job possible, the beast was more than free, it was eating Gaara's mind bit by bit. Yonaro moved fast, sealing his mind to split it from the monster and then extracting himself to the outside world, where he proceeded to use the same seal over him that was over Naruto._

 _After Gaara felt unconscious, he picked him up and walked over to Karura, the distraught mother stood unmoving after seeing a shadow over her son, and seeing her son collapse. Yonaro smiled at her and told her to keep him safe, the seal could be broken but his mind would never be corrupted by Shukaku._

 _(End flashback)_

"This will hurt you a lot Gaara. But everything will be better afterwards" Yonaro told him while standing up and doing hand-seals.

Jiraiya saw a ghost, Minato stood in front of him doing hand-seals, but he remembered that it was the brother, a tear escaped his eyes but stood as well. After Yonaro did the Five Element Seal, successfully splitting the kid and the demon, Jiraiya began the ritual for an Eight Pentagram Seal, Yonaro helped him doing a Six Trigram Seal. Gaara lumped backwards, falling over the bed, sleeping.

Temari looked at them, doing more hand-seals and applying them on the boy's forehead. "This should be enough. We talk more when he wakes up, ok?"


	7. The journey begins

Temari sat looking at her brother sleep, Kankuro and Karura had come a few hours ago and sat around the sleeping boy. Outside Naruto was demanding answers, he had sent his uncle and godfather to fix his friend's brother but here they were, with a scared kid and a ruined seal. Yonaro knew that elder Chiyo had touched his work but could do almost nothing, short from teaching the sealing arrays to Temari.

The next couple of days at Sand, Naruto and Temari went everywhere together. To eat, to one of the play grounds, every important spot on the village was visited by the two. While she was showing him the village's academy, she learned that he had zero filter between his brain and his mouth. He claimed Konoha had a better academy, earning them the animosity of the teachers and some parents that were picking up their kids. Also she founded out that, for no apparent reason at all, he was faster and better than some chunin teacher. They began harassing them, Naruto thinking fast, grabbed Temari's hand and dragged her fleeing from the site, some teachers began their pursuit against them but he easily out run them.

"Say Naruto," began Temari after hiding at one of the rooftops after almost an hour of running, "how come you are that fast?" She was really intrigued by that feat of speed. Also supposedly his uncle was just began training him, according to one of his letters, they were viewing basic stances and just an overview of what meant to be a ninja.

He smiled at her brightly, but she saw his eyes, dull and mute. "Well, back home am some sort of a prankster, so I have to run and hide. Not to disrespect, but this guys were lame, only three guys manage to catch me back home. One of them, former underling from Yonaro, obviously my uncle, and an academy teacher, Iruka."

He scratched his neck while he retold his adventure of breaking inside the Hokage mansion and stealing some mission scrolls that he wanted to do to pick up the slack from the 'old man'. When he looked back at Temari, expecting her to be in awe about his exploits, he was met by an angry eleven years old that pulled a fan the size of her arm and proceeded to bash him over the head, multiple times.

"I can't believe it Naruto." She screamed while accentuating each word with a hit. "You broke inside the Hokage mansion and stole mission scrolls?" While he tried in vain to protect himself from the fan of justice, a small giggle was heard, then another and the bashing stopped.

Temari could not believe herself. That stupid kid was so moronic and idiotic, after outrunning six chunin, six extremely capable chunin. Not everyone is cut for teaching, in Sand the teachers were those that failed the jounin exam by almost nothing, one or two points of the total score, so, no pushovers. But the kid was letting himself be hit, multiple times, when in a moment he could flee, or what was making her laugh; he could overpower her; someone with at least some real chakra training. But no, he sat there and let her hit him.

When Naruto looked up again, she was crying tears of laughter. "You are a complete idiot Naruto. But I have to admit that not anyone breaks inside the Hokage's private residence." When she calmed down she looked at him looking down.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Six years old Naruto stood sweating a lake, both figuratively and literally. He began his real training at high spirits, but wasn't enough to best his uncle, while he has some combat training, it was not enough. One point in favor was that his uncle broke a sweat, a few drops, but that was more than Himiwari accomplished her first day._

 _When his uncle told him to go at him with everything he got, he attacked. Out of nowhere he pulled a kunai. And trusting forward tried and stab his uncle. When his hand was pushed away, he did tried a back kick that was stopped, but his momentum still existed, pulling his body forward launching his other foot, but was also blocked._

 _After a few more try and fail scenarios where nothing will force his uncle to move back, Naruto lost his temper and draw the fox's chakra. But his paths were too young to hold the power dropping him to the ground. As he cursed his luck, his uncle launched forward. A bold move but one that Naruto could resist, and if not, the Kyubi will heal any injury._

 _Naruto fought a losing battle with every kick and hit hurting him. His uncle was punishing him brutally. After almost an hour, he called it a day._

 _His uncle looked at him and told him the words he was waiting for. "You know Pup, you are ready. Strength and power just takes you too far. But you also show sparks of wisdom. Retreating when needed and also you saw a couple of strikes that were serious and dodged them. From tomorrow, I will train you."_

 _(End flashback)_

Naruto looked at Temari and smiled weakly. "You know Temari, when I broke into the mansion. I had a couple months of training." He said looking back down again. "The real reason I broke in was because I wanted a shortcut, you know, a faster way to be Hokage. I used to see how a whole clan would train my sister and then no one would see me. But then, maybe a week after I broke in, the Hokage's son Asuma talked to me and told me the wisest words I have ever heard."

"A lot of people chastised me and berated at me, but he was different, he actually told me that that was impressive then he told me. 'Don't cut your work, the easy way will take you there fast, but the hard way will take you there better prepared'. That is why the day you were explaining to me the ANBU systems I paid attention. Don't take wrong, it was a drag. But Asuma is right, and that bit of knowledge takes me closer. So thank you."

After a quick bow at her, he smiled again and proved to Temari that he was the most unpredictable person in the entire world. "And after the bashing you did to my poor, poor head, I won't do more pranks." He said while putting his hands forward in a defensive way.

Temari's eyes watered by his statement, he was to change because she was mad at him. That was more than anyone had done for her and meant the world to her. But a message had to be passed, so she bashed him again just to make sure he was telling the truth.

After more cries of injustice he finally paid attention to the fan. "Say Temari, that fan is sturdier than any other I have seen, why?"

Temari told him it was a small battle fan because she was a wind nature and that was the easiest way to fight long range in a battle field and that there was a temple with a lot of battle fan users. "I want to be strong enough to be accepted there for the two years training and become the best wind user in the world."

While she dropped into a monologue of all the perks and possibilities if being accepted he noticed that she didn't told him close to nothing about the battle fans. After a while he asked her about the battle fans.

"A battle fan is made with special metal that can transmit and use molded chakra, the center of the fan is made by one of the strongest fabrics to avoid cuts and damage. Also helps as a blunt weapon and the weight helps with the training of your body. It is used basically for wind attacks but I know of someone that channels water chakra and can use devastating attacks." She finished with a proud smile over her face while Naruto gapped at her knowledge.

"Wow! You are so cool Temari, I have no doubt that you are going to be the best battle fan user in the world. Man I wish I had wind chakra then I'll have an orange and blue battle fan and we could team up in jobs and the like." While he kept on ranting about how cool that'll be, Temari's eyes soften and hugged him.

While she buried her face on his chest and pulled him closer, a few tears escaped her eyes. "Sorry Naruto, but only my mom encourage me, and your words." As she couldn't kept on talking Naruto just hugged her and hold her close to him.

At their last night the family was met by the Kage's family to have dinner, while the kids where bickering around the place the two family heads talked about Gaara. With no more to do than stay, they just kept on their way to go back home. The group headed to their hotel to pack and leave.

After a week of walking and more training, Naruto and Himiwari managed to make Jiraiya pay some mind to their strikes. Not too much or concerning but made him move. Yonaro and Hiaba shared a look, the kids were improving faster than Yonaro himself, but still were ways away.

The night before arriving the village Yonaro took Naruto apart to talk to him. "Listen Pup, all the family fights with the Gentle Fist, but you can´t use it, at least until you are faster, and I mean, faster than me."

Naruto looked up a bit pissed, the Gentle Fist was amazing, attack and hurt your enemy in every possible way. But at the same time he was way smarter than the world gave him credit. After contacting the fox, he knew why the village looked at him like that, so he understood what will mean for the 'monster' to use one of the clan's techniques. But that didn't meant he was going to like it. "Okay, so I can't learn the Hummingbird style, can't use the Gentle Fist, nor the fox's chakra. What in the world will I do, fight like a hooligan?"

What's worse than been told not to do something you can be good at, is to be told that the stupid idea you had, used to show sarcasm is the path for you. "That is actually a good idea Pup." Said Yonaro smiling, ideas popping over his head.

Two years later, Naruto made his way back home with Sasuke. After two years of shove and push and to find out that the Weasel ANBU that always captures him after a prank was his older brother Itachi, Naruto got him to tell the tale of the destruction of the Uchiha Clan.

"Yes Dobe, my brother and Shisui stopped the coup. My asshole of a father was among the leaders. Took my mother hostage and forced my brother to awaken the second stage. But now he trains me and he said that one of his team was to help me with my speed." Answere the Uchiha with the typical sway he always speaks.

Over a corner a pinkette and a blonde looked at the two friends talking and waving at the second non coolest kid, Kiba Inuzuka. "Como on! Why Sasuke-kun will mix with those two losers?" Wailed Sakura, while Ino nodded, and they kept on their 'not stalking, showing love' stalking Sasuke. At the park where Sasuke retold the story, but more abridged, but to Shikamaru and Choji, it was a tale for times.

While the kids played, Sakura and Ino kept on looking at them from a top a tree. No taking in why he was mingling with some commoners, they decided to show Sasuke why hanging with them was a bad idea. Both pulled a couple shiruken each and tossed them over the kids.

While they played ninjas, Sasuke, Shikamaru and strangely Naruto knew about the two stalkers. Immediately Naruto jumped over Kiba and dropped him to the ground while tossing a wood stick to Sasuke. While Shikamaru did the same to Choji, picking up a second log to defend, Sasuke caught all the shuriken thrown at them, Kiba stood up and growled setting in his Animal style stance. Sasuke adopted a light stance ready to bounce and jump in and out of combat and Naruto took a stance that was a mixture he worked with Asuma to use the Gentle Fist with Hien. Shikamaru kneeled holding the rat hand sign and used his shadow control to create a circle of protection. Choji stood last and closed the circle, already aware of at least half a dozen plans inside his friend head.

'I have a second tactician, and three brawlers.' Thought Shikamaru while looking for their attackers. This was not the first attack even though they didn't knew that this time it was from two girls.

Sasuke turned to his left to see Naruto's stance. 'So the Dope could fuse the two styles. That is more than expected.' He knew that that was a massive improvement from the usual ass kicking he got from his uncle.

Over their hiding spot, the girls saw a group of kids that had only a year and change in the academy had reacted that way. The perfect sync and speed of their reactions was not lost to the girls, nor to the shadow that looked ways away over a rooftop. Red eyes blazing alive.

The two of them scrambled and ran away, while the boys wondered why Naruto knew. Because that was what intrigued them the most. After more talking and trying to find out the identity of their attackers, all went home. Naruto received letter from Temari with a picture showing him that she had graduated.

 _Naruto._

 _Oh my god! I graduated, top of my class, and my father and brothers dropped at the exam. While he was in Kage mode I saw him smiling at me. What did your uncle told him last month when he came? You know? Never mind._

 _Well, when this letter reaches you, I will have already being assigned a team. And most likely already doing missions. I'm wearing the sari you sent me, while it is for males I liked it. I asked father about sending you letters and it looks like they will be screened. He told me because I was already in the active roster, but I will send more._

 _I don't know what else to write. Kankuro finally bought that puppet he wanted so much, and Gaara began wearing orange. That's on you one hundred percent. We will travel to Konoha in a few months. So we will see each other and you can take me on a tour around your home._

 _Until next time. Temari_

A picture with Temari holding a white with purple dots fan stood with a lilac blouse, almost white, and a dark skirt. A red sari around her waist where she placed her fan when not carrying it in her hands. Mesh armor over her tight and calf and covering her torso, if the mesh over her arms gave any indication.

Naruto was smiling, thing that Yonaro noticed and of course he couldn't pass the chance. "What did she sent you Pup. A love letter?" Making him blush and stutter while he denied it.

Hianba just smiled while Himiwari mocked him about a love letter. He just finished his dinner, which was not ramen, and walked away screaming how childish they were causing the three occupants to laugh at him.

He went to bed after writing a reply to be sent the next day before the academy. The following day was going to be tiring, he was going to train with Asuma to learn Hien. He had almost six months with the Sarutobi, and what exited him the most was the Hokage's permission to modify the Hien slightly to make it work with the GF. He then will go to the academy, and train with his cousin Neji all afternoon. He wanted to use the Gentle Fist. He kept on practicing the stances of it but was aware that without the eyes he could not do the same damage that he could with Guy-san's fighting technique. Therefore he chose Asuma's stile and he was kind enough to teach him before he went to work for the Lord as a bodyguard.

Temari came home after training another day with Baki-sensei, he had taken sort of parenthood for the Kage's kids. Training Kankuro and Temari was easy, Gaara was another matter entirely. Baki exposed to the Kage that after meeting and knowing Naruto, he was more in control. The weapon plan was scraped after Yonaro had to make another trip to re fix it, again. Also the bodily damage threat had something to do. He claimed that the villages be damned if he or Jiraiya had to be sent again.

"Baki-sensei can we please take a mission, like one to actually do some ninja things?" Asked Kankuro to what Temari looked like Naruto will complained about. She hadn't told him of course about the dreaded D-class missions. He was one year away anyway. So was Gaara, but her kid brother was a better learner and faster to assimilate things. She also forgot to mention it to Naruto in her letters, and when they saw again after he graduated she will have the laugh of her life. She could see the blond frame face of betrayal, and that was hilarious.

 **A/N: The next few chapters are going to be shorter, also I'm going to be time jumping a bit until I reach Naruto's graduation. I'll try to give a couple of mission to the Sand Siblings, maybe even something like The bridge mission. In the AU part of this fic, Gaara never went to the academy, he was just dropped with his brother and sister. As always review, it helps my writing. Peace out.**


End file.
